Tom Riddle, el niño que adoptó su destino
by HayateYuki
Summary: ¿Adoptar al mismo oscuro capricho de su destino? Reconocerle como humano fue su primera idea al ver al pequeño Tom Riddle de cinco años deseando una familia, como cualquier otro niño. Aquellos oscuros pensamientos fugaces desaparecieron de la mente de sus padres, quienes sacrificaron todo por cambiar su vida. Historia adoptada de Smithback.
1. Agujero

Disclaimer: La base de la historia no me pertenece, sino a Smithback quien cedió en adopción a adoptadito a este humilde autor, y agrego que Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autor respectivo. Utilizo ambas con el fin de ver crecer esta increíble historia.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Tom Riddle, el niño que adoptó su destino**

"Agujero"

Como detestaba el pequeño Tom, de apenas cinco años esa sensación de debilidad. Debilidad al sentir frío con la mísera manta que le cubría; debilidad por sentir hambre; debilidad al sentirse solo y diferente de los demás niños del orfanato. Detestaba sentirse así. Él era diferente, lo sabía, entonces ¿Por qué estaba ahí como cualquier otro niño?

No mentiría, le gustaría que lo escogiesen, le gustaría ir a una casa, un hogar diferente, un lugar con personas y gente que lo quisiese, que no lidiase con él por que era su deber.

Todo parecía un error, desde que él estuviese ahí, hasta el podrido y goteante techo. Todo a su alrededor era un error y él quería con todas sus fuerzas cambiar eso, cambiarlo, moldearlo a su antojo. No estaba del todo seguro como lo quería, pero estaba seguro que sería algo totalmente diferente a donde se encontraba.

Quería con esas extrañas cosas que pasaban a veces, cambiarlo todo. Pero por más que lo deseara, nada de eso cambiaba. Todo seguía igual de podrido, gris oloroso y detestable. Detestaba siquiera tener que compartir el mismo aire que los otros ignorantes, porque ya habían bien descubierto, que no solo eran los niños los ignorantes, sino los adultos y prácticamente todos a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó un mundo sin ese tipo de gente ignorante, gente que no comprendía o no quería comprender.

Deseó no estar ahí más. Pero cuando una vez más abrió los ojos, ahí seguía, en el mismo sucio orfanato.

* * *

Notas finales:

Ser el padre orgulloso de adoptadito, alias Tom kun es emocionante pero a la vez bastante difícil y todo un desafío. Al principio la historia tenia una forma de propuesta que la misma autora había leído, pero luego conforme leía la trama se hizo aún más compleja, así que los días que han esperado no han sido por gusto. El primer capítulo lo dejo tal cual está (con leves modificaciones en la redacción) ya que la autora puso empeño en estas primeras líneas, y de una bella forma le agradezco por la oportunidad que me brindó.

Ahora bien, con respecto al título, es algo bizarro pero lo irán entendiendo conforme escriba, ese fue otro punto importante, ya que le dio un poco más de seriedad.

Anuncio que estaré publicando cada semana o semana y media, con tal de dar tiempo a que pueda detallar lo necesario para la historia. Si está antes, lo subo antes.

Muchas gracias a los lectores que ya se han apuntado en favoritos y follows con anticipación, espero que gusten de estas primeras palabras y que sigan la historia con pasión (si la logro provocar). Espero leerles en los reviews, comenten, maltraten, molesten, lo que ustedes deseen.

Ante esto, me despido.

Feliz semana.


	2. Luz

Disclaimer: La base de la historia no me pertenece, sino a Smithback quien cedió en adopción a adoptadito a este humilde autor, y agrego que Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autor respectivo. Utilizo ambas con el fin de ver crecer esta increíble historia.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Tom Riddle, el niño que adoptó su destino**

"Luz"

Pasos resonaron dentro del recinto lúgubre, un edificio de los años veinte que demostraba el descuido de sus dueños. Era todo menos un orfanato. En la mente de ambos cruzó la idea de un manicomio clandestino.

Harry respiró profundamente una vez más hundido en sus pensamientos mientras intentaba calmarse. El apretón de manos de su amiga le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, esbozó una sonrisa para no preocuparle más. Ambos siguieron hasta llegar a la mesa raída de la secretaria, quien con sus años encima les dirigió una mirada severa sin que saliera sonido de sus labios.

Ambos se vieron algo nerviosos, pero debían de proseguir.

-Tenemos una cita con la señora Cole –Habló Hermione

-Un momento por favor

La anciana se levantó molesta, para entrar a la oficina azotando la puerta. Aún tomados de la mano, frotaron sus pulgares reconfortándose mutuamente. Menos de lo que esperaban, la puerta se abría de nuevo para conducirlos dentro de la oficina de la señora Cole. Esta tenía varias estanterías con unos pocos papeles y dos archivos de color negro a cada lado de la ventana. El escritorio de madera crujió cuando ella se inclinó para estrechar sus manos en señal de bienvenida.

-Los Granger ¿Cierto? –Ellos asintieron atendiendo al ademán de sentarse en las sillas frente a ella –Los estaba esperando

Tomó un grupo de papeles, comenzando a revisarlos. Seleccionó varios para luego volver su vista a ellos.

-En su carta decían que querían adoptar a un niño. Debo aclararles que dentro de lo establecido, debo de realizar las preguntas necesarias para procurar el bien del niño ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto –contestaron ambos

Dirigió de nuevo su vista a los papeles, esta vez tomando un lápiz. Lanzó la primera pregunta viéndoles detenidamente.

-¿Por qué razón quieren adoptar?

-Mi esposa no puede tener hijos debido a un accidente hace seis años –comentó viéndole un momento para regresar su vista a la señora Cole –Comprenderá que sería imposible de ese modo, así que con el deseo de formar una familia hemos venido aquí a adoptar a un niño

-Son un matrimonio joven –razonó un tanto incrédula, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para ambos –Además, debo agregar que es muy poco común la idea de la adopción, la situación económica del país no es la mejor

-Tenemos los recursos necesarios –intervino Hermione –Como lo hemos aclarado en la carta

-Lo entiendo –escudriñó de nuevo los papeles –Pero ¿Por qué un niño? Normalmente un recién nacido sería lo mejor y no un pequeño entre cinco y siete años

-Sería lo mejor –comentó Hermione –Sabemos que la mayoría prefiere recién nacidos por los hechos de guardar apariencias o educarlos de cierta manera desde temprana edad, pero nosotros solo queremos formar una familia y si hay más niños grandes que bebés que quieran una familia, está bien para nosotros, no nos interesa lo demás

Pasó media hora más para que terminara la entrevista. La señora Cole con un poco de ánimo los guío hasta el comedor donde estaban la mayoría de los niños. Ambos pasearon entre las mesas y hablaron con algunos niños. Tom vio a la pareja sin ánimo, como era rutina ya habían comenzado a evaluarlos y sin dudas, se llevarían con quien fuese más agraciado.

Lo que no imaginaba era que ellos ya tenían decidido a quien adoptarían.

* * *

Buenas nuevas

Los primeros comentarios recurren a la opinión de Tom kun, quien con cierto recelo pidió que se dejara de esta manera el capítulo, cosa que respeto. El capítulo en sí no podíamos deformarlo o cambiarlo tanto, pero si dimos una muestra de algo que quería desde un principio: Mejorar los aspectos humanos de cada personaje, y el cambiar de una niña a una anciana para secretaria simplemente fue un cliché sugerido por mi hijo. (Padre orgulloso)

Debo agradecerles rotundamente la masiva respuesta positiva a este relato, que en resumidas cuentas apenas va tomando forma. Gracias infinitas a todos los que me han escrito en los reviews, aunque sin llegar a cierto sadismo, disfruté de esa amenaza. En cuanto pueda, iré contestando poco a poco, no puedo hacerlo aquí por las normas de fanficion, así que será por MP y para los guest, no se preocupen, haré los comentarios respectivos, no los he dejado de lado.

Los primeros capítulos serán un poco cortos, con tal de mantener el hilo de la historia original hasta llegar al capítulo seis, donde dará inicio la trama de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva forma, disfrútenla y dejen reviews comentando, amenazando, molestando, lo que ustedes más gusten, son bienvenidos y bienvenidas por supuesto.

Sin más, les veré la otra semana con un nuevo capítulo. Feliz día.


	3. Magia

Disclaimer: La base de la historia no me pertenece, sino a Smithback quien cedió en adopción a adoptadito a este humilde autor, y agrego que Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autor respectivo. Utilizo ambas con el fin de ver crecer esta increíble historia.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Tom Riddle, el niño que adoptó su destino**

"Magia"

 _—¿Realmente lo haremos? –Hermione jugaba con sus manos de una forma frenética, presa de su propia ansiedad. Harry asintió sin verle, sus propias dudas le carcomían_

 _Ambos estaban sentados en el comedor de la casa número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la que alguna vez perteneció a la familia de los Black, ahora propiedad de Harry._

 _—Debemos, Hermione –susurró –Si queremos cambiar todo aquello que nos fue arrebatado_

 _—Sacrificio –se encogió en su asiento intentando no sopesar el hecho_

 _—Sabes que es más que "sacrificio" –puntualizó –Estaremos bien, ya lo verás_

 _Harry se acercó a ella, abrazándola. Habían decidido cambiar la misión, apostar al amor._

La señora Cole se congeló por un segundo ante la sorpresiva decisión de los Granger. Querían llevarse a Tom Riddle, el niño más serio y callado de todos. Y no solo catalogaría eso sino hasta cierto punto con cierto escepticismo y soledad que no eran propias de la edad. Habían tanto niños agradables y deseosos de una familia cariñosa como para que se decidieran por una opción que nadie se arriesgaría a tomar. Después de asimilar la información quiso indagar en ello.

A sus cinco años, Tom era toda una representación de un adulto en el cuerpo de un pequeño. Frívolo, formal, ordenado y para terminar de agregar, alrededor de él sucedían hechos inexplicables que terminaban dañando la paz de los demás, haciendo que le temieran y que le huyeran constantemente, evitando que tuviera amigos. Lo perturbante era ver como esto no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

Ahora el dilema era por qué esa familia había puesto los ojos en ese niño, pero la sola idea de librarse de sus peculiaridades hacía que casi impulsivamente se los entregara en bandeja de plata, esperando que no lo regresaran por nada del mundo.

—Me sorprende su elección ya que Tom es un niño bastante callado, serio y no se lleva bien con los otros niños –jamás revelaría el resto de la información si quería lograr su cometido –Siempre prefiere jugar solo, aparte no muestra sus emociones haciendo posible que tuvieran problemas para comunicarse con él ¿Están seguros de su decisión? Si no es así, la pequeña Edna tiene la misma edad y se acoplaría muy bien a ustedes

—realmente queremos adoptarle –Harry esperaba que no hubieran más problemas para adoptarle

—Veo en él algo que busco en un hijo –comentó Hermione sonrojada, la señora Cole le vio sorprendida –Y sé que podremos llevarnos bien con él y formar la familia que tanto ansiamos

* * *

—¿Yo? –Tom dudada de ellos, no era posible que lo hubieran elegido

La reacción del niño les pareció natural, no sabían con certeza que tanto había pasado en ese lugar como para convertirse en lo que ellos conocieron, así que debían de actuar con sabiduría. Ambos sonrieron cómplices, asintiendo a su pregunta.

—Hemos escuchado de la señora Cole que eres un niño muy inteligente, Tom –comentó Hermione

—Y muy especial –acentuó Harry. Aprovecharon que la señora Cole los había dejado solos para sacar su varita, Tom observó con curiosidad sus movimientos ondulatorios para sorprenderse al ver levitar los libros de la librera —¿Se te hace familiar?

—¡¿Pero cómo?! –tartamudeó sorprendido, su mirada sorprendida dio entre ver su inocencia.

—¿Tú también puedes hacer algo así? –preguntó Hermione

—Puedo hacer que las cosas se muevan, puedo comunicarme con animales –asintió enérgico, mientras relataba su vivencia –Yo no sabía que era, solo que era diferente, especial, nadie más podía hacer esto –tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sin desaparecer la sorpresa de su rostro –Pensé que estaba loco ¿Qué es? ¿Cómo es que puedo hacer cosas que los demás no?

—Verás Tom –continuó Harry tras pausar levemente –Eres un ser mágico, al igual que nosotros, llamándonos magos –terminó sin quitarle la vista a Tom, esperando su reacción

—¿Mago? –Tom cambió de la sorpresa a la incredulidad —¿Cómo en los cuentos? ¿Cómo sacar conejos del sombrero? –ambos rieron levemente, logrando que el pequeño hiciera un puchero

—Supongo que puedes hacer eso si quieres –enfatizó Hermione –Pero se puede hacer mucho más con la magia

—Magia –repitió el niño como si degustase la palabra

—Entonces, Tom –Harry retomó el hilo de su intención —¿Quisieras venir con nosotros?

Tom observó a la pareja sonriéndole mientras esperaba tan ansiada respuesta. Eran seres especiales como él, ellos parecían comprender el universo en donde se encontraba. Jamás había encajado en el orfanato, menos pudo realizar amigos a cosa de su ser. Tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando no emocionarse más, para dar su respuesta. Para iniciar en un nuevo mundo.

* * *

Buenas nuevas a todos:

La emoción ha estado en nuestros corazones y ambos decidimos adelantar el siguiente capítulo, creo que todos lo saben pero Tom kun está muy emocionado y quiere llegar al capítulo 6 a toda velocidad, pero le he dicho que tiene que tomar su leche, sus verduras y sus comidas a la hora adecuada y dormir bien, cosa que ha aceptado con tal de que podamos avanzar.

Gracias por hacer énfasis en lo de la relación de Hermione y Harry, poco a poco veremos que es lo que pasó con esta pareja y como es que ambos se apoyarán en el duro camino de criar a Tom Riddle.

Les agradezco eternamente el apoyo recibido de esta historia, pronto subiremos el siguiente capítulo hasta estar regulares en el capítulo 6, donde se darán las sorpresas de la historia.

Feliz semana.


	4. Escepticismo

Disclaimer: La base de la historia no me pertenece, sino a Smithback quien cedió en adopción a adoptadito a este humilde autor, y agrego que Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autor respectivo. Utilizo ambas con el fin de ver crecer esta increíble historia.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Tom Riddle, el niño que adoptó su destino**

"Escepticismo"

Tom percibió ese día como si hubiese sido la primera vez que veía la luz. Atravesar las puertas del orfanato seguido de sus salvadores hizo retumbar una sola vez su corazón, sin demostrar lo feliz que estaba de salir de ese lugar.

Volteó a verlos cuando llegaron al frente donde habían dejado estacionado el automóvil; Era extraño percibirlos, sentía como si fuese a despertar de un profundo y malvado sueño, pero al abrir la puerta y subir a la parte trasera mientras ellos subían por delante para poner el vehículo en marcha permitía desvanecer esa sensación.

Marcharon en dirección sur, hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos con jardín al frente y cercas blancas. Era tan común. Miró con curiosidad como si estuviera esperando algo.

—¿Todo bien? Tom –indagó Harry

—Si –respondió secamente, caminando con ellos hacia la puerta

—Puedes decirnos si algo está mal con la casa –añadió Hermione abriendo la puerta

—No hay nada de malo con la casa, señora –Antes de salir del orfanato, les había aclarado que no los llamaría papá o mamá por nada en el mundo –Es solo que pensé que la casa sería un poco diferente

Harry sonrió de medio lado, divertido. Le instó a que entrara, dejando las maletas en el suelo para cerrar y dejarle admirar su interior.

—¿Algo diferente? –Continuó con la plática —¿Algo que reflejara que somos magos?

Tom se volteó sonrojado al ser sorprendido en tan infantiles pensamientos, pero tomó una bocanada de aire, recuperando su seriedad. No se había imaginado una casa en específico o alguna característica en especial, pero tampoco algo tan ordinario.

—Te aseguro Tom –colocó una mano sobre su hombro –Que hay magia en esto

Asintió. Aún verlos joviales con todo el asunto de la adopción y la manera en que ellos comenzaban a interactuar con él no hacía que confiara realmente. Pero lo habían sacado del agujero en donde vivía y eso tenía su mérito, aún más cuando le habían mostrado la existencia de la magia y darle de nuevo una idea real a su vida.

* * *

—Tom, es hora de cenar –Hermione tocó la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que el pequeño soltara un suspiro de alivio al comprobar visualmente que estaba fuera del orfanato

—En un momento iré –Hermione asintió bajando primero al comedor

Tom observó por enésima vez su habitación. Había subido a descansar pero quedó relegado a un sentimiento de sorpresa y tranquilidad al verla; estaba decorada sencillamente, con poster mágicos donde veía a las figuras moverse. Una cama con sábanas azules y verdes, un armario que pretendían llenar al día siguiente y una repisa con objetos extraños que no quiso curiosear. Luego de tanto se había quedado dormido, descansando por primera vez.

Bajó las escaleras en forma de caracol, llegando a sentarse a la mesa donde Harry leía algunos folletos de escobas mientras que Hermione servía o lo que hacía flotar hacia la mesa: Pollo al horno con papas, ensalada fresca y lo parecía un jugo de zanahoria, acompañados de sus platos respectivos.

Harry vio la sorpresa del niño ante las acciones de su amiga, riendo levemente. Tom pareció notarlo y se limitó a regresar a su expresión habitual. Sería difícil al principio y ellos dos lo sabían, pero esperaban o anhelaban que todo fuera para bien.

—A comer –Hermione se sentó en la mesa frente a Harry y a la derecha de Tom.

* * *

—¿Crees que se adaptará a nosotros? –preguntó Hermione cuando estaban en su habitación, habían dos camas medianas, con almohadones de colores y sábanas rojizas. Harry suspiró ante su pregunta, eso esperaba realmente.

—Tomará tiempo así que debemos ser pacientes y dar lo mejor de nosotros –dejó a un lado su libro para abrazarla por detrás –Tú misma lo dijiste antes ¿No? –Hermione asintió, ya era una costumbre que ellos se abrazaran de esa manera –Por ahora estará bien, mañana hay que hacer las compras y poco a poco nos acercaremos a él

—Bueno, mientras no busques cosas de Quiditch, varitas y no sé cuantas más –giró para verle refunfuñar —¿Qué?

—Pareces mi madre –Sonrió cínico

—¡Harry! –Reclamó cómicamente –Por cierto, vete a dormir mañana trabajas –recordó

—Si mamá –Esquivó una almohada para luego dirigirse al baño

* * *

Al día siguiente, los tres desayunaban juntos antes de que fueran a sus trabajos. Según lo que le explicaron, Harry trabaja para el hospital San Mungos como administrador del lugar y Hermione tenía una pequeña librería en el callejón Diagon, donde iban los magos a hacer sus compras.

—Lo hubieras visto en sus años en Hogwarts –comentaba Hermione divertida –Era todo un tonto para las pociones, el profesor Snape vivía para regañarlo

—¡Hermione! —reclamó Harry –Te recuerdo que no eras nada buena para volar en la escoba

—Eso es para bárbaros –ambos rieron, Tom simplemente les miraba entretenido, sin cambiar su rostro estoico, era extraño la forma en que convivían pero no desagradable

—Hoy iremos de compras –mencionó Hermione sacando de su ensoñación a Tom –Hay que ir por ropa, algunos libros, limpieza –comenzó a enumerar la lista, haciendo que ambos les doliera la cabeza

—Suerte Tom, yo "huiré" –bromeó revolviéndole los cabellos con cariño, haciéndole enrojecer –Nos vemos en la tarde

Le despidieron mientras salía con rumbo a su trabajo. Hermione le sonrió mientras le platicaba de otras cosas.

* * *

Pasó una semana bastante extraña para Tom y sin que él lo notara, también para ellos. Adaptarse a un nuevo hogar no era cosa sencilla y más cuando este no confiaba en sus "padres" adoptivos. No era culpa de ellos ya que lo que menos habían hecho era acciones que reforzaran su desconfianza, simplemente sabía que no podía confiar en los humanos, era natural en él.

Uno de los sitios favoritos de la casa había sido la biblioteca personal de Hermione que apenas al entrar se impresionaba con el tamaño que tenía. Dentro de su perspectiva tendría que ser pequeño el lugar, pero este se extendía hacia el segundo nivel sin utilizarlo realmente, con escaleras para tomar los libros tranquilamente. Y para su fortuna, sabía leer.

Pasaba largas horas en ese lugar. Hermione le hacía compañía continuamente, sentándose en un sofá confortable, perdiéndose en la lectura. Tom lo encontraba muy agradable. Podía preguntarle cuando quisiera, y en ello el uso de la magia la cual no había visto que la utilizaran todo el tiempo, solo para reparar objetos, limpiar, cocinar y mover objetos principalmente libros. Le habían dado una lista bastante larga en cuanto a su uso, aclarándole que no la usaban en todo por la simple satisfacción de hacer las cosas uno mismo.

Hermione le había dado algunos libros sobre magia básica que utilizaban en la escuela que en un futuro asistiría: Hogwarts, una escuela famosa de magia y hechicería. Harry le platicó sobre el Quiditch, un juego muy parecido al foot Ball (según él) montado en escobas, dándole algunos libros sobre ello. Ambos le vieron con cierta pena, demasiado fanático para su gusto.

Conoció algo que detestaba Hermione: Muggles. La palabra discriminadora de humanos. Le había dejado en claro que no le agradaba la idea de diferenciarlos; al fin y al cabo todos eran humanos y el clasificarles era malo. Discrepaba de ello, después de todo eran diferentes, era una buena forma para separar a los magos de los no magos.

Al principio le pareció extraña la relación que ellos llevaban, según había escuchado de los otros niños era que el cariño se veía todo el tiempo, pero con ellos era diferente. No conocía realmente lo que debía o no ser, pero no le incomodaba del todo. Algunas veces Hermione preparaba el desayuno y el almuerzo de Harry, otras ambos cocinaban y adornaban su plato de una manera infantil, pero no les decía nada, al fin y al cabo esa era su manera de ser. La comida que hacían era deliciosa y terminaba por devorar todo lo que servían. Cuando se despedían, siempre le daba un beso en la frente a ella y a él le revolvía los cabellos mientras sonreía, para luego dirigirse a su trabajo.

En las mañanas iba con Hermione a la pequeña librería que tenían en la calle Diagon, atendía en la mañana y parte de la tarde, vendiendo toda clase de libros, hasta muggles que eran de gusto para algunos magos. Él se quedaba sentado leyendo mientras de vez en cuando veía a las personas entrar y pedir sus libros favoritos o en su defecto, para sus hijos. Algunas veces les presentaba como su hijo y con cierto recelo saludaba.

Tom se encontraba bastante indeciso sobre cómo entender lo que vivía en ese momento, eran amables y se preocupaban por él, y eso le colocaba en un conflicto serio, no creía que podía haber humanos así sin segundas intenciones.

Decidió no preocuparse por el momento, el tiempo le daría la respuesta que buscaba.

* * *

Feliz día:

Dentro de los infortunios de ser asalariado, existe el peligro de ser contagiado de gripe y para colmo, con un cuerpo semi débil, pasar a bronquitis. Mis penas han sido relegadas a mi cama, así que me ha sido imposible poder publicar antes esta historia. Si preguntan por Tom, esos días los paso con sus abuelos y ha estado muy contento desde entonces. Ahora que me he recuperado, ya está conmigo y emocionado de haber terminado este capítulo que tanta pena teníamos con el atraso.

Había un punto donde pedían sobre la relación de Harry y Hermione y a decir verdad, el resultado nos ha traído satisfacción, poco a poco irán viendo cómo su relación camina en una dirección contraria a sus expectativas, pero eso será otra sorpresa.

Anuncio que a partir de este capítulo habrá un cambio total a lo que ustedes esperaban, ya que el siguiente no podríamos continuarlo igual por la única y exclusiva razón: Nos arruinaría la línea de tiempo que traemos con esta familia, y Tom está de acuerdo con ello (aunque él lo propuso, sinceramente) así que, el ansiado capítulo saldrá la otra semana posiblemente martes o miércoles como último día.

Les estamos agradecidos por colocarnos en sus favoritos, alertas y cuanto comentario que nos ha llegado, espero que la historia esté siendo de su agrado y que la sigan de principio a fin. Feliz semana y nos vemos pronto.


	5. Tiempo

Disclaimer: La base de la historia no me pertenece, sino a Smithback quien cedió en adopción a adoptadito a este humilde autor, y agrego que Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autor respectivo. Utilizo ambas con el fin de ver crecer esta increíble historia.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Tom Riddle, el niño que adoptó su destino**

"Tiempo"

Eso era lo más tenía. Tiempo.

Había pasado un mes desde su adopción y su integración a la familia iba prosperando poco a poco. Por lo menos eso pensaban sus padres, ya que Tom comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado de la atención que le daban los adultos a su cargo. No era porque fuera malo sino porque contradecía toda hipótesis que ronda por su pequeño ser.

No se puede confiar en los adultos.

Era el réquiem que repetía constantemente en las mañanas, recordándole de donde venía. Lo habían abandonado en un orfanato, hasta donde conocía la historia. Pero sucedió algo que lo puso entre la espada y la pared.

Un paseo familiar.

 _—¿A dónde? –preguntó Tom extrañado ante la noticia en la cena_

 _—Esperábamos que escogieras esta vez –sonrió Hermione mostrándole tres panfletos de parques distintos_

 _—¿Puedo elegir? –tartamudeó sorprendido_

 _—Por supuesto, tienes una semana para ello –bromeó Harry mientras le sacudía su cabello_

 _—¿En serio? –volvió a repetir, tal vez se trataba de un sueño_

 _Ambos asintieron muy serios._

Había visto las dos imágenes: Una pertenecía al circo, otra a un parque de diversiones y la última al zoológico. Nunca había estado en lugares como aquellos, y eso le tenía extasiado. Podía divertirse en los juegos y atracciones del parque y por último, conocer el mejor zoológico de Londres.

 _—En el zoológico podrás ver toda clase de animales –comentó Harry recordando su anterior visita –Raros, enormes, pequeños y peligrosos_

 _-En el circo a los famosos trapecistas y domadores de leones –dijo Hermione_

 _—¿Y en el zoológico? –Ocultó su rostro intentando no parecer interesado, pero su voz le delató —¿Hay muchos animales?_

 _—Por supuesto –exclamó Harry –Por ejemplo hay distintas clases de aves, osos, no recuerdo más… ayúdame Hermione_

 _—Eres un tonto –bromeó Hermione –Está el serpentario, la zona de los felinos…_

 _—¿Felinos? –preguntó curioso_

 _—Aquellos que pertenecen a la clase de los tigres, leones y cuantos podamos mencionar…_

 _—Tú has de cuenta que son gatos grandes –Harry rió_

 _—Deja que aprenda como son –Hermione le vio molesta_

 _—Vamos a ver gatos grandes –No había tenido la intención de hacerlo, pero le había parecido gracioso, haciendo reír a Harry mientras que ella le regañaba_

Las cenas comenzaron a ser un punto interesante de su vida. Ellos sabían muchas cosas y poco a poco iba preguntándoles, haciendo un gusto particular en el conocimiento. Aunque Harry terminaba bromeando con todo lo que ella decía.

En las noches, le arropaban sin llegar a lo clásico de leer un cuento para dormir. Era lo suficientemente grande y orgulloso para no pedirlo y más, porque volvía a sentirse mal con ello. No debía tener esa clase de deseos, no eran sus padres legítimos ni nada que pareciera cercano a él.

Al día siguiente, comenzó a dibujar con garabatos lo que podía gustarle más. Dibujó de las imágenes que le habían regalado para que comenzara un álbum de animales. Peces, tigres, elefantes, pájaros, serpientes en su mayoría. Cuando se dio cuenta, había pasado al parque de diversiones, con una montaña rusa. Dejó sus crayones de cera, indeciso. Sentía que era la decisión más importante de su vida y quería emprenderla sabiamente.

Llegó jueves.

No había logrado dormir bien debido a la emoción que comenzaba a molestarle. ¿Por qué simplemente no elegía y ya? ¿Por qué tanto afán le daba a algo tan simple? No tenía que alegrarse, era un paseo. E iba a soportar a aquellos humanos que lo habían adoptado, aún si era para darle algo mejor.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante sus pensamientos. No podía creer que ya estaba pensando de esa manera. Algo malo estaba pasando. Mejor bajó a escuchar la radio, no se iba a torturar más.

Llegó domingo.

Fue el primero en levantarse, bañarse y cambiarse. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla gris, camisa blanca con chaleco gris y una boina negra. Ató sus zapatos. Pasó a arreglar su habitación. Ordenó la cama, puso en orden su ropa y sus cosas del escritorio, viendo de nuevo los dibujos que había realizado. Una febril y escondida sonrisa apareció en su rostro para bajar a la cocina. Tomó una rebanada de pan de la mesa para ir a la alacena y agarrar la jalea que estaba en el estante más bajo.

—¿Tom? –la voz de Hermione le hizo respingar –Espera a que prepare el desayuno ¿ok?

Mordió el pan y dejó la jalea en su lugar. Se sentó para colocar sus manitas juntas mientras mordisqueaba el pan. Hermione rió al verle. Estaba tan quieto, con sus ojitos brillosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era una ternura verle.

—Pan robado –bromeó Harry al arrebatar la mitad de su rodaja, se sentó mientras hacía lo mismo que Tom

—Era mi pan –Tom hizo un puchero mientras terminaba su pan, Harry le imitó

—Quietos, los dos –sentenció Hermione pasando los platos

—¿Emocionado? –Preguntó Harry, viendo como Tom seguía mordiendo su pan —¿Qué elegiste?

* * *

Los tres caminaban juntos hacia la parada de bus. Mientras esperaban, Hermione puse en claro el uso de la magia y como debían de pasar por muggles para evitar problemas. No puso queja alguna. El bus llegó y abordaron. Viajaron por cuarenta minutos hasta la parada que les llevaría al deseo de Tom. Ya listos, bajaron con una canasta de comida y una manta. Tom se colocó a un lado de Hermione, ayudándole con la manta. Harry pagó la entrada de todos y tomando de la mano al pequeño lo llevó corriendo hacia la mayor atracción del lugar.

* * *

Buen día:

Este capítulo se corrigió con el fin de adecuarlo a la época de Tom. Gracias SmithBlack por el detalle que hacía falta.

Lamentablemente no había podido seguir actualizando por cuestiones de trabajo, pero vengo de nuevo con cierta maldad al final del capítulo. Tom kun quiso hacer este pequeño concurso para ver si se llegaba a la respuesta junto a ustedes ¿Qué lugar eligió Tom?

Vendremos en un par de días con la respuesta. Si, en un par de días. Se suponía que para esta fecha ya estaríamos hasta el capítulo ocho y no había modo de desocuparme. Por ello quiero disculparme y agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han dado, y espero que aún siendo corto este capítulo les agrade y les invite a leer el siguiente, donde pasará algo que nadie esperaba.

No por algo el destino es cruel. Solo bromeo. Feliz día.


	6. Muggles

Disclaimer: La base de la historia no me pertenece, sino a Smithback quien cedió en adopción a adoptadito a este humilde autor, y agrego que Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autor respectivo. Utilizo ambas con el fin de ver crecer esta increíble historia.

Nota inicial: Por favor lean el capítulo anterior, ya que se modificó por el comentario del tiempo de SmithBack, cosa que tenía razón.

Notas al final del capítulo.

 **Tom Riddle, el niño que adoptó su destino**

"Muggles"

— _¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? –un par de años después de haber ganado contra el señor tenebroso, volvían a sentarse a hablar de ello_

 _—_ _Hermione, es imposible –Harry había escuchado todo el plan, definitivamente era una mala idea –Él ya no está, no hemos pasado por tanto como para volver al inicio ¿Y conmigo? Ron sería una mejor elección, podrían hacer una familia real, nosotros…_

 _—_ _Somos amigos, lo sé –completó Hermione –Por ello mismo te lo pido. Ron no es alguien que aceptaría al niño y necesito a alguien sensato a mi lado_

 _—_ _¿Regresar a 1931 para criarlo y cambiar nuestro futuro? ¿Has pensado en todo lo que pasaría si cambiamos de esa manera la historia? –Era una locura, un suicido por completo_

 _—_ _Lo he meditado con la profesora Mcgonagal, y ambas creemos que se puede lograr, aún si nosotros no podemos regresar_

 _—_ _No, no estoy de acuerdo –Harry se levantó –Está muerto, los mortífagos en Azkaban y el mundo mágico vive en paz_

 _—_ _¿Realmente crees que está en paz? ¿No has visto las misteriosas muertes que han sucedido durante dos meses? Está volviendo a crear el mismo patrón que en la primera guerra mágica_

 _—_ _Aun así, no aceptaré hacer algo tan peligroso, tú misma lo dijiste en tercer grado, "Han pasado cosas malas por alterar el tiempo" ¿Entonces? –citó, intentando persuadirla_

 _—_ _Lo sé, pero el mundo perecerá si no lo hacemos_

 _—_ _Eres la más lista de todos nosotros, no puedo creer que pienses en ello, definitivamente no haré tal locura –se fue renegando sin quedarse a escucharle más_

 _Hermione le vio partir. No podía culparlo, luego de tantos años de persecución, muertes y peligros, para volver a esa misma vida de agonía constante, era obvio que se inclinaría por evitarlo. Suspiró, intentando sopesar sus pensamientos, aún creía que podían cambiar el pasado, aún si todo terminaba mal para ellos. Tenían que abandonar todo lo que amaban, y eso era algo nadie haría hasta estar en las últimas opciones._

 _Medio año después._

 _El mundo vivía una tercera guerra mágica. El señor tenebroso había muerto, pero sus seguidores se habían agrupado, había más reclutados y la ideología había hecho mella en los corazones agonizantes._ _El llamado a la lucha no se hizo esperar, comenzando_ _una carnicería. Parecía que la sombra de la muerte comenzaba a cubrirles sin piedad alguna, terminando con la paz que nunca existió._

 _La orden del fénix había surgido de nuevo, ahora sin dos integrantes. Harry y Hermione habían desaparecido por varios meses con la excusa de seguir las órdenes de la profesora McGonagall, sin decirle una sola palabra a nadie, en especial a los hermanos Weasley. El misterio que rondaba alrededor comenzaba a llamar a la desconfianza entre los miembros más cercanos. Pero era inevitable._

 _Harry no creía que su amiga dudara de sus propias decisiones, pero ahí estaba. Indecisa, temerosa y con la incertidumbre de arruinar todo._

 _—_ _¿Realmente lo haremos? –Hermione jugaba con sus manos de una forma frenética, presa de su propia ansiedad. Harry asintió sin verle, sus propias dudas le carcomían._

 _Ambos estaban sentados en el comedor de la casa número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la que alguna vez perteneció a la familia de los Black, ahora propiedad de Harry._

 _—_ _Debemos, Hermione –susurró –Si queremos cambiar todo aquello que nos fue arrebatado._

 _—_ _Sacrificio –se encogió en su asiento intentando no sopesar el hecho._

 _—_ _Sabes que es más que "sacrificio" –puntualizó –Estaremos bien, ya lo verás._

 _Harry se acercó a ella, abrazándola. Habían decidido cambiar la misión, apostar al amor. Ya no había marcha atrás._

 _La guerra había llegado a Hogwarts. Ese día, por medio de un traslador aparecieron cerca del castillo. Ambos corrieron y entraron sin ser vistos. Debían de reunirse con la profesora._

 _—_ _¿Tienes todo listo? –preguntó Hermione tomando su pequeña bolsa mágica_

 _—_ _Lo único que agradezco de este viaje es que no podré volver para ver a Ron Furioso –bromeó Harry apesadumbrado –No estamos listos, Hermione. No lo estamos_

 _—_ _Ya lo sé, pero se nos acaba el tiempo –acortó Hermione, era obvio el nerviosismo de ambos con todo lo que conllevaba su decisión. Era eso o el final del mundo mágico._

* * *

 _En medio del estruendo, Harry y Hermione se habían reunido con la profesora_ _McGonagall, para iniciar su misión y olvidarse de lo que fueron en ese tiempo. El niño que vivió y una sangre sucia, como despectivamente fueron llamados durante mucho tiempo._

 _—_ _Cuando partan hacia 1931, oficialmente estarán muertos –Levantó la sábana de la mesa, mostrando a ambos dos cadáveres idénticos a ellos, luego los volvió a cubrir con la manta –Nadie sabrá qué fue lo que sucedió y realmente espero que puedan cambiar este futuro_

 _—_ _No entiendo cómo llegamos a esto, era imposible que una batalla se diera de esta manera –Harry intentaba razonar desde el primer momento en que el grito de guerra se dio, el caos se había apoderado de todo –Él ya está muerto…_

 _—_ _Harry, sé que esto parece una ironía pero es la realidad –dijo Hermione –Sé que dejas lo más preciado para ti como lo he hecho yo, pero si queremos que esto pare, esta es la única solución_

 _—_ _Apostarlo todo al amor –suspiró pesadamente mientras las paredes del castillo retumbaban –¿Realmente podremos..?_

 _—_ _Lo haremos, aún si todo está en nuestra contra –dijo tomando su mano_

 _—_ _Recuerden, es posible que ya no vean los resultados, pero si logran cambiar el pasado todos tendrán un mejor futuro –La profesora suspiró –Vayan, antes que se den cuenta de su ausencia_

 _Hermione y Harry desaparecieron de la vista de la profesora una vez activaron el giratiempo. Sin palabras, deseó que todo funcionara y ellos vivieran felices aún si era una misión. Salió de la habitación para derrumbar el piso entero._

* * *

El circo.

La primera impresión de su decisión radicaba en una rotunda sorpresa por parte de los adultos. Habían creído y preparado mentalmente si escogía el zoológico, pero nada tan inesperado como el circo. ¿Qué era lo que le había motivado a elegir ese lugar? Por mucho que lo pensara, no podían hacer nada. Al final él mismo había eliminado el factor de riesgo sobre las serpientes. Grave error.

Habían entregado los boletos y llegar a la mayor atracción del lugar. Un feroz león rondaba dentro de su jaula, dispuesto cerca de los camerinos con el fin de un traslado fácil. Levemente rugía al ver acercarse a los curiosos, protegiendo su territorio. Tom le vio asombrado, era una bestia de fuerza descomunal que desgarraba a sus presas sin piedad al cazarlas con precisión.

—Vamos Tom, la función pronto empezará y podrás verlo en acción –Hermione le extendió la mano para ser tomada sin prisa. Tom asintió y juntos se dirigieron a sus asientos, dos filas después del escenario. Tenían buena vista del lugar.

Escaneó el lugar desde el suelo hasta el techo. Era una gran carpa de llamativos colores, predominando el azul y el rojo, dos grandes troncos que cumplían como columnas principales mientras que cables largos daban la forma característica a la vez de sostener todo. En las columnas veía escaleras que ascendían hasta el tope junto a una plataforma de madera.

Hubo un grito general en el momento que apagaron las luces. Un redoblante resonó con fuerza acompañando a la voz principal dando la bienvenida a todos. La luz principal enfocó a un señor regordete de traje blanco y sombrero de copa que al alzar su bastón se transformó en un ramo de flores ganándose los aplausos.

—¿Eso es magia? –preguntó Tom a Harry, este rio.

—Son trucos nada más, los "no magos" no poseen magia –Vio a Hermione sentenciándolo con la mirada, sabía que no debía pronunciar esa palabra que detestaba.

—¿Trucos? –volvió a preguntar.

—Juego de manos y estrategias visuales que crean la ilusión –explicó Hermione

Las luces iluminaron todo el lugar, dando paso al desfile de acróbatas sobre elefantes y bailarinas que lanzaban caramelos al público, todo acompañado de una banda musical. Comenzaba a aburrirse para luego volver su atención a ellos, había puntos sorprendentes sobre la forma en que los trapecistas aparecieron para elevar a las bailarinas y dejarlas suspendidas sobre la cuerda floja, equilibrándose con unas sombrillas que colgaban de la misma. ¿Cómo podían hacer ese tipo de cosas sin magia? Terminó por sorprenderse de nuevo, era imposible no hacerlo.

Los aplausos no se habían esperar con cada truco o escena que creaban, pero su alegría terminó cuando finalizaron los trapecistas y entraron los payasos. Los consideraba una forma vil de humor y seres putrefactos sin finalidad de vida. No podía verles sin sentir que debía de eliminarlos de una vez por todas y para su magia no pasaba desapercibido. Distraído con sus pensamientos, no pudo percatarse de la cercanía de uno de ellos que había subido a los graderíos para tirarle un globo de agua que le dio de lleno.

No se atrevieron a reírse, ni siquiera pasó por su mente, aún si escuchaban la risa del público. Tenían tan presente el carácter y peligrosidad de su pequeño hijo que solo retuvieron la respiración ante la respuesta que podría tener. Tom pasó una mano por su cara para retirar el exceso de agua, vio al payaso jurando venganza. No hizo nada en ese momento, dejando que regresara con sus compañeros. Hermione sacó un pañuelo para secarle mientras preguntaba por su bienestar, a lo que secamente asentía mientras dirigía todo su enojo a ellos.

En el momento que reanudaron su acto sucedió lo inesperado. Todos tropezaron al mismo tiempo y el público rio al creer que eso era ensayado. Al levantarse y tomar los globos de agua estos estallaron mojándoles por completo. Asustados, comenzaron a correr en círculos para tropezar de nuevo al caérseles los pantalones. Prácticamente huyeron del escenario. Tom solo sonrió, satisfecho.

Ambos padres habían cruzado miradas intentando no confirmar sus sospechas, pero todo apuntaba a una travesura de su pequeño hijo. Para el colmo, volvió su vista al escenario y quedaron anonadados al ver a un encantador de serpientes recorriendo el lugar con una boa alrededor de su cuello y brazos. Tom veía fascinado a la serpiente quien dirigió toda su atención al niño. Pero sus padres tenían algo diferente en mente.

La duda azotó sus corazones. ¿Qué deberían de hacer? Se había comportado como debía todo este tiempo para que una travesura se volviera en contra suya. De un momento a otro comenzó el caos. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar ya que los leones habían aparecido por el escenario para lanzarse directamente al público mientras los domadores intentaban detenerles. Harry le gritó en ese momento, pidiendo explicaciones. Tom parecía sorprendido por lo sucedido pero no se inmutó, no le contestó.

Entre todo, el encantador de serpientes dejó en un cesto a su boa para ayudar a detener a los leones. Nadie se percató que la serpiente pasaba por debajo del escenario para arrastrarse por debajo de las sillas.

Hermione saltó de su asiento al sentir a la serpiente pasar por sus piernas, Tom la llamó para que saliera por otro lugar.

—No te hará nada, solo quería evitar ser lastimada –comentó como si nada.

Parsel. Las palabras de Hermione quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver como uno de los leones se les abalanzaba por detrás. Harry sacó su varita para hacerlo volar al otro lado con un hechizo aturdidor. El segundo león ya había sido acorralado y sedado. Sin esperar nada, tomó a Tom por la cintura cargándolo. Alzó a Hermione y los tres salieron de la carpa.

Afuera no era distinto. Las personas corrían de un lado a otro perseguidos por los animales restantes. ¿Tom lo había hecho? Aturdió a dos para poder salir hacia la carretera. Ya afuera, comenzaron a caminar intentando encontrar un lugar para desaparecer.

—¡No puedo creerlo! –Exclamó Hermione –Nuestra primera salida juntos y…

—Calma Hermione –Intentó Harry, todo mostraba que había sido su hijo y eso lo tenía molesto –Solo debemos ir a casa y…

Le importó nada que los vieran o no. Hermione tomó del brazo a Harry quien aún llevaba a Tom bajo el brazo, desapareciendo. Aparecieron en la cocina, donde comenzó a caminar intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Dejó a Tom en el suelo, para verle seriamente.

—Tom ¿Tú lo hiciste? –ambos le preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

El aludido les vio intranquilo. Verlos así de exaltados solo era una llamada de problemas y era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. ¿Qué había hecho realmente? Recordaba solo haber jugado con los payasos y luego simplemente había visto a la serpiente. Lo que no entendía era como los leones habían aparecido dispuestos a devorar muggles para armar un caos que disfrutó hasta que vio el rostro de sus tutores.

—Yo no lo hice –confesó –Si jugué con los payasos pero no con los leones.

—¿Quién más lo haría Tom? –abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba siendo sincero y desconfiaban de él a la primera, ¿Acaso no había hecho lo que ellos querían? ¿Qué había sido toda esa demostración de atención?

—Nosotros no somos los únicos magos de este planeta –apeló molesto. ¿Por qué se molestaba? Se suponía que ellos no eran importantes.

—Del lugar sí –Aclaró Hermione seriamente –Tom, no fue correcto…

—Dije que no lo hice, solo fue con los payasos…

—Tom, mejor dinos la verdad –Harry le tomó de un brazo, agachándose a su altura –No nos gusta que uses tu magia para dañar a otros

—¡Ya dije que no fui yo! –En el momento que gritó varios rayos salieron de su cuerpo, golpeando directamente a su tutor lanzándolo al suelo. Este se levantó sorprendido mientras que veía como las primeras gotas de sangre caían al suelo desde su brazo. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mostrando la primera emoción que ninguno olvidaría: Miedo.

* * *

Hola a todos:

Lamentamos profundamente la tardanza con este capítulo. Tom kun y yo hemos estado viajando constantemente por ideas para el fic, las cuales ya estaban pero murieron en el momento que su madre biológica nos recordó el detalle del tiempo (Cosa que le hemos agradecido enormemente). Había un desfase con situaciones que corrompían la línea de tiempo de lo que queríamos lograr. En fin, hemos venido con un capítulo que traerá un poco de confusión y algo bastante intenso para variar. ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora los primerizos padres? ¿Fue Tom o no fue quien atentó contra los muggles? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo que ya está a la mitad, esperamos que en semana y media ya esté listo para ustedes.

Les agradecemos que agregaran esta historia a favoritos y alertas, pero Tom viene con una linda petición de reviews, queremos conocer si les está agradando la historia o todo aquello que pueden comentar con libertad.

Feliz semana y feliz Halloween.


	7. Paso a Paso

Disclaimer: La base de la historia no me pertenece, sino a Smithback quien cedió en adopción a adoptadito a este humilde autor, y agrego que Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autor respectivo. Utilizo ambas con el fin de ver crecer esta increíble historia.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Tom Riddle, el niño que adoptó su destino**

"Paso a Paso"

 _El silencio paralizó el corazón de los testigos de aquel acto atroz. La sangre resbalando de las escaleras de la madriguera la cual a pocos escalones guiaba al yacente cuerpo, uno que reconocerían en cualquier momento._

 _Una persona valiosa._

 _La perturbadora sonrisa en una dulce despedida les paralizó al actuar; el chasquido de la varita al activar el hechizo que aplicaría en su propia garganta para acabarse; el grito de su propia madre ahogándose en su pecho ante el suicidio del último gemelo; el líquido carmesí salpicando las paredes ante la explosión que destrozó su cabeza mientras que el cuerpo caía sin vida en los últimos escalones; la imagen perturbadora que llevarían grabada en sus mentes por el resto de su vida._

 _George se había suicidado._

 _¿Habían notado algún cambio? ¿Tenía problemas? ¿No asimiló la muerte de su hermano? ¿Estaba deprimido?_

 _Eran las preguntas que rondaría en la investigación y que dañaría la estabilidad de los más cercanos. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué eligió terminar con su vida? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Tendrían respuestas luego de su muerte?_

 _Las tendrían luego de finalizar el caso. Nada alarmante como un suicidio, fue lo que determinaron sin más preámbulo las autoridades. Le dieron sepultura y el amargo mes siguió en una búsqueda de respuestas. Hasta que dieron con algo que terminó por derrumbarlos._

 _La culpa embargó sus corazones sin piedad._

 _La culpa movió voluntades._

* * *

 _22 de marzo de 1931 – Hogwarts, pasillo del primer piso – 15:30 PM_

 _Crack._

 _El giratiempo en su mano había sido pulverizado. No por ellos sino por la carga del tiempo. Ambos se vieron sin decidir a moverse aun cuando eran presa de las miradas de varios estudiantes que rondaban fuera de sus clases. Con maleta en mano comenzaron a buscar la salida del lugar sin esperar a encontrarse con la persona que ya no existía en su tiempo. Para su primer mal paso fue lo que los detuvo._

 _-¿Puedo ayudarles? –Preguntó educado, les examinaba meticulosamente. Ver aparecer dos personas de la nada y en una institución donde la misma protección del castillo evitaba llevar ese proceso era inaudito._

 _-Solo buscamos la salida –Harry intentó con lo que realmente necesitaban._

 _-Creo que tendrán que explicar algunas cosas antes de salir de aquí –inquirió Dumbledore_

 _-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Hermione –Solo hemos venido de visita ya que queremos que nuestro hijo estudie aquí_

 _-¿Apareciéndose dentro del castillo? –_

 _¿Qué hacer? Vacilar al profesor era impensable. De todas las personas tenían que toparse con el más astuto. Hermione intentó con un hecho improbable y para su satisfacción fue la manera en que expresó su curiosidad mientras los tres se dirigían a la salida. Conocer el futuro era muy útil._

 _Menuda suerte o inicio de una batalla por desaparecer de su vista. Lo sabrían a su tiempo._

* * *

 _Se dirigieron a Hosmeade para hospedarse en aquel lugar. No podrían moverse con libertad sin antes revisar sus planes los cuales eran inexistentes. Ambos se habían sentado en cada extremo de la cama, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos al enfrentarse a la realidad de su misión._

 _-Bueno, aquí estamos –comenzó Harry apoyándose con sus brazos hacia tras, observando el techo desinteresadamente, Hermione asintió sin verle. Comenzó a sopesar el hecho de la época, de lo que debían de crear para que su futuro cambiara y borrar la existencia del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos._

 _-Debemos empezar con nuestras identidades –comenzó a enumerar mientras buscaba en su bolso, removía los objetos ansiosa –Establecernos como una pareja formal, trabajos y …._

 _-Hermione –susurró levemente. Ambos correspondían al mismo sentimiento aún si no podían expresarlo; por lo menos eso creyó al verla ataviada con el listado de asuntos por resolver. De ante mano lo planificaron: creación de un pasado falso._

 _Las dudas agolpaban fuerte, pero lo superarían. Su amistad los mantendría unidos hasta el final._

* * *

Miedo.

La consternación creció en ambos. Ver sus ojos reflejado una emoción tan primaria y de las más fuertes en su hijo fue demasiado. El labio le temblaba, sus ojos se dilataron para formar el conjunto de su rostro, una mueca que demostraba que era un humano herido. Distaba de lo que podían considerar normal, era como si luchara contra lo irrazonable.

Ninguno se movió. Ni siquiera el intento de enmendar lo sucedido. Podían escuchar el latir de sus corazones acelerados por sus emociones elevadas, más no inevitable el revoloteo de sus pensamientos. Hermione fue la primera en dirigirse a Tom, intentando tomarle de su mano para acercarle a él. Este rehuyó del contacto sin dejar de mirarle. Dio un paso hacia atrás, intentando mover su cuerpo para salir de ahí y perderse en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

Había lastimado a las personas que lo habían sacado de ese agujero infernal en el cual pasó sus primeros años. ¿Qué temía? ¿Por qué temía? Se suponía que no eran importantes para él, solo eran una forma económica para subsistir. ¿Realmente creía en ellos? No lo soportaba, no era posible que comenzara a tener una pizca de interés en esos humanos. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos frustrado.

Harry olvidó su herida al ver como el pequeño caía de rodillas mientras se sujetaba de una forma lastimera. No esperó más.

-¡Déjame! –gritó Tom al sentir como Harry lo apresaba en un abrazo, aun cuando el pequeño luchara por librarse. Aún aturdido, liberó de nuevo los rayos terminando de lastimar a Harry quien no opuso resistencia.

-Escúchame Tom –El niño comenzó a repetir una y otra vez que lo soltara, sin efecto alguno. –Tom, no fue nuestra intención el no creer en ti.

-¿No? –Inquirió molesto -¿Por qué lo harían? ¡Ni me conocen! ¡Pensaron lo peor de mí!

Las palabras no cruzaron sus gargantas desesperadas. Se habían dejado llevar por la situación y no pensar realmente lo sucedido; pero ¿Cómo pensar lo contrario? Había jugado con los payasos como para no sospechar lo último. Ambos cruzaron miradas dudosas para luego posarlas en su pequeño hijo, quien lidiaba con sus propios demonios.

-¿Por qué me adoptaron? ¿Por qué me eligieron? ¿Por qué soy como ustedes? ¿Por qué no eligieron a otro niño? –exclamó furioso, quería saber por qué y terminar con esa agonía. No quería humanos que lo apreciara ni tener atención sobre ellos, él había llegado solo a este mundo, sin una madre o un hogar al que pudiera sentirse amado. ¿Por qué quería tales cosas?

No se habían detenido a platicar sobre su adopción. Asumieron verdades inexistentes y no previeron el conflicto interno del pequeño. No era una excusa ser primerizos y ni que la guerra los obligaría a tomar decisiones casi improvisadas. La perspectiva oscura de su futuro no daba tregua y ahora pagaban su imprudencia. Hermione suspiró intentando ganar valentía y sabiduría en palabras reales que llegaran a su corazón y entendiese lo que ellos querían para él: ser su familia.

-Porque eres el primer niño que amamos desde el momento en el que te vimos –Las palabras serenas de Hermione lo paralizaron. Era imposible que sucediera tal cosa, nadie podía expresar "el amor a primera vista" con un niño como "él". Era una mentira, una vil mentira para hacerle ceder ante sus encantos.

-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! –volvió a gritar esta vez llorando. Harry le soltó para sujetarle de los hombros mientras este agachaba el rostro intentando frenar sus lágrimas. –Nadie puede amar a simple vista y ni en tan poco tiempo, es imposible –repitió consternado.

-Sé que te será imposible creernos y más si consideramos que no conocemos tu pasado dentro del orfanato –Harry le soltó suspirando pesadamente –Pero no te elegimos por ser como nosotros sino porque eres tú.

-Eso no responde nada –bramó mientras secaba sus lágrimas a manotazos. ¿Qué querían explicar? ¿Qué habían visto en él? ¿Por qué si quiera le importaba? Había estado resuelto a no confiar en ellos, a aprovecharse para no volver al mísero agujero en donde le dejaron a su suerte. ¿Por qué terminaba envuelto en emociones inexistentes?

-Entiendes que todos somos humanos ¿no? –Hermione se agachó para frotar sus mejillas, intentando borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas. Este no se apartó de ella, simplemente asintió estoico –Y que a la vez somos diferentes, ya sea en raza, credo o dones –Asintió de nuevo confundido –Y que no hay nadie igual a ti en el mundo –Ladeó su cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Ese "tú" es lo que nos hizo elegirte.

-No soy especial –Aclaró.

-Aún no lo ves, pero lo eres –devolvió con una sonrisa –Inteligente, travieso y serio como ninguno –Enumeró viéndole directamente, no debía vacilar –Y podría decir mucho más pero lo que queremos decirte en si es que te elegimos porque deseamos que seas parte de nuestra familia y que seas feliz.

Su boquita formó una leve sorpresa. Dirigió su mirada de Hermione a Harry quien asentía sonriente. ¿Formar parte de su familia? ¿Por qué sopesaba el hecho hasta ahora? Nunca los vio de esa forma, se imaginaba que no lo haría en un buen tiempo; el hecho radicaba que no sabía realmente que pensar de sus palabras. Desde el principio fue así, por ello lo adoptaron ¿no?

Cinco años de rencor y odio no se irían así por así. ¿Qué hacer? Había lastimado a su benefactor y aún intentaban hacerle ceder ¿Lo librarían de su rencor? ¿Confiaría en ellos?

-¿Aún si no los llamo como mis padres? –tras un largo silencio fue lo que expresó al final de sus dudas. Vio como los adultos asentían enérgicos para volver a ver esas expresiones bobas en sus rostros. ¿Qué era lo que le atraía de esas personas? ¿Debía ceder? Vio la sangre que aún emanaba del brazo de su benefactor mientras este intentaba no quejarse. No podía estar en discordia, lo mejor sería disculparse y evitarlos hasta que tuviera una respuesta real a su ser –Lamento haberle lastimado, señor –Se disculpó sinceramente, aún si había sido accidente pero ellos tenían en parte culpa.

-No te preocupes, Hermione me curará.

-Ni lo pienses, te llevaré con el doctor –Harry hizo una mueca para comenzar a rogar en un dramatismo cómico terminando con el regaño.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, bromeando y discutiendo. No se movió del lugar, solo cruzó sus piernas observándoles.

* * *

 _-Tengo una vacante de asistente de bodega, señor Granger –El mago a cargo del reclutamiento anual del hospital de San Mungos le había aprobado para el puesto luego de varios meses en espera. –Si usted está de acuerdo puede comenzar la siguiente semana para capacitarlo._

 _-Por supuesto, acepto –Declaró Harry sin titubeos, pasó casi el año sin trabajo y no ayudaba el hecho de falsificar su información personal, pero eso era otra historia._

 _-Perfecto, preséntese el lunes a primera hora en esta misma oficina –El mago estrechó su mano para terminar con el proceso._

 _Salió realizado del lugar. Prácticamente era su primer trabajo y con mucho esfuerzo logró obtenerlo. Gustoso, se dirigió hacia la librería que habían creado entre los dos para contarle la buena noticia._

 _Al llegar no entró de inmediato. Tomó una bocanada de aire que soltó en un alivio sincero. Tres años habían pasado desde que llegaron a ese tiempo y apenas avanzaban en sus planes; papeleo, boda y una vida estable; esos eran los principios de su misión. Rio recordando el segundo punto, siendo una comedia que terminó con un juez molesto y una muchedumbre aclamadora de beso, aun estando casados nunca habían cruzado la línea de amistad que los definía._

 _Porque ellos amaban a sus parejas; aún en la distancia mortal del tiempo._

* * *

¿Qué podían decir de esos seis meses como familia? Poco y mucho a la vez. Luego del incidente, Tom no se distanció de ellos ni se acercó emocionalmente, considerándolo una suerte extraña. Aún marcaba barreras al estar con ellos pero levemente sonreía cuando estaba distraído.

¿Sonreía?

Hermione era quien apreciaba esas leves chispas en su hijo. Pasaba más tiempo con él o con su presencia, como solía bromear al narrarle su día a Harry cuando llegaba del trabajo. Pasaban tiempo en la librería; ella atendiendo mientras que él leía absorto en la lectura. Levantaba la mirada en ratos para regresar su vista al libro. Durante el almuerzo cerraba la tienda para comer con tranquilidad.

Tom no había perdido la costumbre de preguntar sobre lo que no entendía a Hermione, siendo el motor que impulsaba la comunicación en las comidas y en su hogar. Veía una poderosa curiosidad que solo había podido apreciar en sí misma, así que la alimentaba embelesada.

Pero no todo era un mar de rosas. Uno de sus miedos se presentó una semana después cuando vieron la fecha que habían colocado para buscar escuela una vez que Tom lo pidiera en la cena.

 _-¿Puedo asistir a la escuela? –El "puedo" como opción racional y de parte de un Tom dudoso les sorprendió. Ambos asintieron sin pensarlo tanto._

 _-Los primeros años estudiarás en una escuela muggle –comentó Harry –Así que tendrás que cuidar que tu magia no sea expuesta._

 _-¿Nadie puede ver que soy mago? –preguntó regresando a su inexpresión._

 _-Nadie, la existencia de la magia no puede revelarse a los no magos –Aclaró Hermione tomando un sorbo de su té –Correríamos peligro y eso acarrearía problemas –Explicó sencillamente._

 _El pequeño pareció meditarlo, no preguntó nada más y con palabras leves expresó que tendría cuidado._

Discutieron varios días sobre el lugar al que asistiría y en sincronía, Hermione y Tom eligieron la misma escuela.

* * *

La noche anterior a la escuela, Tom meditaba sentado en su cama en plena madrugada. Sopesaba las palabras de sus tutores que por cierta casualidad había escuchado al pasar por el pasillo en búsqueda de agua. No gustaba de realizar ese tipo de acto pero llamó su curiosidad. No era la primera vez que los escuchaba, pero esa vez sus palabras no habían dejado su cabeza.

 _-… Detiene mi corazón con todo lo que pasó –suspiró pesadamente Hermione, escuchando sus pasos resonar levemente en el cuarto. Se acercó a la puerta sin poder apreciar lo que hacía._

 _-Casi lo echamos a perder –Esa expresión le hizo detenerse, Harry se removió incómodo –Todo iba tan bien y luego… ¡Rayos! Debimos detenernos a pensar._

 _-No te martirices con eso, Harry, lo más importante es como reparar lo que hicimos. No quiero que Tom sea infeliz de nuevo –Vio que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo así que se acercó a ver en su interior. –Investigaré el incidente._

 _-Esperamos tanto tiempo para estar con él –Harry cruzó los brazos, reflexivo._

 _-Cinco años de sacrificios –Recalcó haciendo una pausa –Valió la pena. El que esté con nosotros es tan… espléndido, sé que no es como imaginamos que sería pero es bueno –rio febril, le tenía un cariño especial aunque estuviera presente la imagen del que causó tanto daño._

 _-Tiene tu hambre de conocimiento –bromeó Harry –Ambos son los devoradores de libros más peligrosos del mundo mágico._

 _-¡Harry! ¡Sé serio! –Le aventó las almohadas mientras se quejaba de sus chistes._

 _-Seré serio, lo prometo –Hermione se sentó en la cama cruzada de brazos_

¿Cinco años de sacrificio? ¿Qué tanto habían hecho para adoptarlo?

¿Por qué? Volvía una y otra vez al inicio. Otra vez.

La única forma de conocer la respuesta era conviviendo con ellos, aunque esperaba no terminar amando a esos humanos. No lo permitiría. No se traicionaría así mismo. Observó su cuarto, la ropa lista para usar al día siguiente y el sándwich de jamón acompañado de un vaso de leche.

Tomó el sándwich con ambas manos para pegarle un mordisco. Delicioso. Ella era muy amable y velaba por él sin interferir en su espacio personal. Comenzó a describirla en su mente detalladamente, recordando algo en especial.

La sonrisa boba.

Dio un segundo mordisco, recordando que era de madrugada. A medio comer lo devolvió al plato, tomó un par de sorbos a la leche, sonriendo levemente. Era una buena señora.

* * *

Hola a todos:

Lamentamos profundamente el atraso de este capítulo, pero como todo en la vida suceden inesperadas experiencias que lo imposibilitan para escribir con pasión y tiempo desenfrenado. Tom y yo hemos adelantado todo lo posible para que saliera este precioso capítulo, que en resumidas cuentas es el inicio de algo bueno o malo, juzguen ustedes mismos.

Por primera vez aparece ya escenas del suicidio. ¿Qué es lo que descubrieron y callaron tan celosamente? ¿Qué fue lo que motivó al muchacho a cometer semejante atrocidad?

Uno de los puntos buenos de esta espera es que el capítulo es largo, y con detalles que prácticamente son pistas dejadas por Tom para que se entretengan mientras esperan el siguiente capítulo que saldrá en tres semanas, si no hay inconvenientes, saldrá en menos tiempo. Pero esta vez sí cumpliremos el plazo. Algo que queremos que comenten es: ¿Hubo boda? (risas) ¿Asistente de bodega? Muchos detalles que aclararemos en el siguiente capítulo, donde se dará a conocer en su mayor esplendor los cinco años de Harry y Hermione antes de adoptar a Tom. ¿Ya sienten curiosidad? Esperamos que sí.

Agradecemos infinitamente y con alegría los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos que aumentaron considerablemente en este periodo de ausencia. Este fic es para ustedes, de todo corazón.

Los esperamos en el siguiente capítulo, pasen una semana llena de éxitos.


	8. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: La base de la historia no me pertenece, sino a Smithback quien cedió en adopción a adoptadito a este humilde autor, y agrego que Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autor respectivo. Utilizo ambas con el fin de ver crecer esta increíble historia.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Tom Riddle, el niño que adoptó su destino**

"Recuerdos"

 _23 de marzo de 1931 – Londres, Inglaterra – 12:45 PM_

 _Se encontraban en la oficina de registro de ciudadanos (*), sentados en mullidas sillas verdes frente al escritorio del inspector que verificaba su caso. Si no funcionaba, estarían perdidos._

 _-¿Se tragarán el cuento de la pérdida de nuestros papeles? –preguntó haciendo estremecer a su compañera, quien mordía sus uñas preocupada._

 _-Funcionará –Aclaró, intentando ser optimista –No viajamos toda la noche a ese pueblo perdido para que ahora tengamos problemas._

 _-Aun no entiendo como convenciste al alcalde de toda esta locura, ni siquiera usaste una "poción" –Se quejó sorprendido de las habilidades de su amiga._

 _-Simplemente hay que usar las palabras correctas –Rio al escuchar "biblioteca" entre sus murmullos. Sabía de ante mano que debía de moverse si él no lo lograba, por ello eran un equipo._

 _-Comencemos –El agente de registro tomó la primera hoja de registro y la acomodó en el carrete de la máquina de escribir; Pidió la autorización de sus expedientes para comenzar a llenar su registro. –Señorita Hermione Strone, de veintidós años, nacida el…._

* * *

 _15 de Octubre de 1931 – Londres, Inglaterra – 9:30 PM_

 _-¿Casarnos? –Exclamó Harry esa noche. Ambos cenaban pollo con puré de papa, hecho por Harry. Era cierto que debían tener ese papel para poder adoptar, pero esperaba que fuera un poco después. Mucho después._

 _-Ya lo habíamos hablado, Harry –Suspiró por enésima vez. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto digerir las noticias? Era algo que siempre Hermione se preguntaría. –Hay que hacerlo ahora para que nos tomen en cuenta para adoptar a Tom._

 _-Apenas nacerá en unos meses, no creo que debamos correr tanto –Comentó mientras comía. –Ya hemos encontrado el orfanato y hemos hecho varias cosas incluyendo la casa como para apresurarnos a "eso"._

 _-Es vital que seamos pareja lo antes posible o no será creíble, ¿Recuerdas cuánto tiempo nos llevó obtener nuestros documentos de identificación? Meses, Harry, y no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo._

 _-No lo pasaremos –Dejó el tenedor a un lado –Sé lo importante que es esto, pero me gustaría esperar un poco… por lo menos a acostumbrarme a la idea.-Eso sacó una ligera carcajada a Hermione._

 _-Pareces una chica –bromeó, enojando a Harry quien le reclamó el comentario –Era broma, tranquilo. Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien._

 _-Está bien, lo haremos –Se rindió al final, discutir con Hermione no lo llevaría a ningún lado. –Lo único que hay que resolver es… "Eso" –Volvía a usar el mismo adjetivo, pero no entendió a qué se refería._

 _-¿Eso? ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó curiosa_

 _-A que no te voy a besar –Aclaró con cierto rubor en sus mejillas._

 _-Ni loca te besaría, Harry Potter –Rio acalorada, eso no lo había pensado –Pero… Ese día habrá que hacerlo._

 _-Sabrás a biblioteca…_

 _-Ve quien habla, el que vive en el barro por el Quiditch –Contraatacó…._

 _Ambos terminaron riendo, por mucho que quisieran evitarlo tendrían que hacerlo aunque no quisieran. ¿Por qué no comenzar ese día?_

 _La amistad no ayudaba en nada._

* * *

 _22 de noviembre de 1931 – Alcaldía de Londres – 9:30 AM_

 _Habían invitado a todas las personas que conocían dentro de sus trabajos; en este caso, seis personas por parte de Hermione y diez por parte de Harry. Ya se encontraban en la alcaldía, listos para dar el siguiente paso de su vida y del plan para salvar al mundo. Ambos morían de los nervios, no era algo que se pudiese hacer como si nada._

 _Hermione llevaba un vestido sencillo de mangas largas de color blanco con flores lilas, tacones y un pequeño velo que era más adorno que otra cosa. Harry iba con un traje formal negro, corbatín y mocasines. El juez dio inicio a la boda y junto a los testigos procedieron al protocolo nupcial._

 _Los votos fueron pronunciados entre sonrojos y palabras dulces que invitaban a una nada seriedad por parte de ambos; pronunciando al final de cada discurso la afirmación que daría el inicio de su vida como una pareja casada, aun siendo amigos._

 _-Ahora puede besar a la novia –Cuando el juez indicó, ambos buscaron la frente del otro en un arrebato de nerviosismo; se tomaron de los hombros y ambos se estiraron de manera torpe, terminando rozando sus labios con lentitud, un pequeño beso que los hizo retroceder sonrojados. Los presentes aplaudieron extrañados por la pareja, hasta que una anciana amiga de Hermione se levantó haciendo callar a los presentes._

 _-¡Que inocentes niños! ¿Hasta de un casto beso se avergüenzan? –Exclamó haciendo reír a la audiencia. Ambos rieron tomándose de la mano para terminar con la ceremonia._

* * *

Tom y Hermione caminaron a la escuela ya que esta quedaba cerca de la librería y de su hogar. Era el primer día y se veía como las madres se preocupaban por hacerles llegar a tiempo junto con sus materiales, almuerzos y pulcritud. A pesar que las oportunidades para las mujeres eran escasas era una buena época para vivir, por lo menos ese era el razonamiento diario de Hermione.

Tom asentía cada vez cuando le recordaba las reglas para poder estar en paz en la escuela; platicar con sus compañeros, no mostrar su magia, atender a las instrucciones de su maestra, no usar magia, comer todo su almuerzo para crecer sano, respirar hondo en caso que su magia se saliera de control; En lugar de molestarse por el recordatorio continuo del uso de la magia terminó por sonreír ante el nerviosismo de su tutora.

-No se preocupe –Recalcó por enésima vez ya en la entrada de su aula –Atenderé a todas sus instrucciones.

-Sé que lo harás, eres un buen niño Tom –besó su frente y le mandó dentro donde se presentó con la maestra. Hermione le vio por la ventana para luego partir a la librería, ahora sin Tom.

* * *

Aburrido.

Aburrido, aburrido.

Repetía levemente entre líneas al estar en el aula con sus demás compañeros. Ya sabía leer y había terminado en el lugar menos apropiado para él; todos comenzaban con las letras cuando era su pan diario leer con devoción. Había lamentado el hecho de no incluir entre sus útiles algún libro que lo entretuviera. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por un sublime roce. Recordó el beso. Ella parecía una madre en todo.

¿Por qué no retrocedió? Simplemente la dejó ser y eso le gustaba. Realmente le gustaba esa señora, era muy gentil y podía hablar de sus libros sin temor a no ser entendido. Ambos tenían esa invitación de felicidad que ignoraría por sus actitudes bobas, pero era el reflejo de lo que no quería aceptar. Debía esperar y lo sabía.

Tomó su cuaderno y con la dificultad de un pequeño niño comenzó a dibujar las letras que había escrito el profesor en el pizarrón, aprendiera o no, lo haría bien.

* * *

Sus mejillas rojas delataban sus pensamientos. Caminaba a paso presuroso recordando el pequeño beso de despedida que le había dado al pequeño. ¿Sentimiento maternal? Le causó tanta ternura su accesibilidad que lo hizo sin pensar. Esperaba no incomodar al pequeño que vivía día a día con ellos.

Los primeros días pensaba en cómo podría convertirse en el ser más oscuro de todo el mundo mágico y provocar tanta destrucción. Una oportunidad como esta podría generar un cambio radical en su futuro y el de todos, evitando tantas muertes. Y con ello, que todos fueran felices.

Sonrió hacia el cielo mientras que sus pasos fueron deteniéndose hasta apreciar el sublime recuerdo de sus días con Harry.

 _Habían decidido que ese día irían a ver casas y la manera más rápida era consultar los anuncios del día lunes del periódico local._

 _-… una casa con jardín, y también donde haya una vasta biblioteca y… -Harry veía al muchacho ataviado con la petición de su amiga. Habían estado de acuerdo con los detalles de la casa, y más ya que ambos deseaban un espacio acogedor y lo más pacífico para criar al futuro señor de las tinieblas._

 _-Tengo tres casas similares a la venta, podrán verlas mañana con el Señor Wyne quien les llevará para que puedan elegir la que deseen –Mostró tres fotos en blanco y negro, eran casas grandes._

Abrió la librería como de costumbre. Sacó su pizarrón para colgarlo y utilizar la tiza para escribir las ofertas del día.

 _-Con esta nos quedamos –Ambos al unisono expresaron su desición, era una casa que caprichosamente cumplía sus peticiones. Recorrió los pasillos vacíos mientras imaginaba que podía colocar en cada lugar._

 _La sala con sillones alrededor de la chimenea, adornado con algunas flores y un bello candelabro. Harry llegó con ella, viendo sus alrededores antes de detenerse a ella._

 _-En unos días nos avisará si fue aprobada la compra, así ya podremos amueblarla y dejarla a nuestro gusto –Asintió complacida._

 _-Imagina las memorias que quedarán guardadas en esta casa, con el paso del tiempo todo quedará aquí –Tocó la pared, sintiendo la rugosidad de la pared blanca, nostálgica… como si el tiempo hubiese acabado_

 _-Viviremos muchas cosas, Hermione –Colocó una mano en su hombro, sopesando sus palabras. –Y la mejor manera es que se dé aquí, en nuestro nuevo hogar_

Limpiando los vidrios con papel periódico; recordó el oscuro año en donde casi pierden todo. Respingó fuerte, _él se había ido._

* * *

Hola a todos:

¿Nos extrañaron? Espero que sí.

Venimos con un corto capítulo, muy corto a mi manera de ver pero retomando de nuevo la inspiración para domar esta bella historia.

Han sido meses sin poder tocar el teclado y redactar más que unas pocas líneas, cosa que es bastante frustrante cuando tienes las ideas en la cabeza y no salen como deberían. Pero a pesar de ello, no se ha abandonado. Este pequeño cap es un aperitivo con lo que ya comencé a redactar junto a Tom, quien ha estado diligente con las nuevas etapas en su vida. Dulce, despacio y bastante educativo la manera en que llevaron todo.

Espero que les guste y que invite a ver la siguiente parte de los recuerdos de estos cinco años donde los preparativos y el trabajo que llevó para poder adoptar al pequeño.

Les veré pronto, ya lo verán. Hasta entonces, su humilde escritor pide sus amados reviews.


	9. Más Recuerdos

Disclaimer: La base de la historia no me pertenece, sino a Smithback quien cedió en adopción a adoptadito a este humilde autor, y agrego que Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autor respectivo. Utilizo ambas con el fin de ver crecer esta increíble historia.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Tom Riddle, el niño que adoptó su destino**

"Más Recuerdos"

 _2 de diciembre 1931 – Casa de los Granger_

 _-Deberíamos adornar la casa –propuso Harry mientras ayudaba a Hermione ordenando la cocina. Era fin de semana y ambos ya descansaban de sus labores. Ella le vio, quería saber la razón de su "espíritu navideño" -¿Qué? Hay que acostumbrarnos ¿no?_

 _-¿Nosotros dos nada más?_

 _-podemos invitar a nuestros compañeros si quieres…_

 _-Para otra ocasión, recuerda que los invitamos para acción de gracias –reiteró sin darle tanta vuelta al asunto –será… la primera navidad solos…_

 _-No lo veas tan así –dejó el resto de utensilios en la gaveta –Sé que es nuestra primera navidad en este tiempo y lugar, pero quiero que tengamos el primer recuerdo feliz y… de algún modo transmitir eso a Riddle_

 _-Has pensado sabiamente –se burló, sacándole una ladina sonrisa. Le despeinó para apoyarse en el fregadero._

 _-Me trataste como a un niño –reclamó, la risa salió de sus labios para terminar persiguiéndose por la cocina haciéndose cosquillas._

* * *

 _24 de diciembre de 1931 –Noche buena – Casa de los Granger_

 _Escuchaban las melodías navideñas que transmitían en la radio, sentados juntos mientras tomaban chocolate caliente. Era un sencillo momento donde las palabras no cabían en si, solo la compañía del otro._

 _Ambos con pensamientos del futuro, de aquel pasado que ya no les pertenecía y que sería borrado con sus acciones. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? De seguro que la señora Weasley cocinaría todo el día para tener listo todo, junto a la ayuda de Ginny, Fleur y Hermione. El olor a navidad invadiría con suavidad, recordando lo hogareño del lugar._

 _Habría partidos de Quidditch, como solían hacerlo en vacaciones con todos. ¡Cuando todos estuvieran reunidos sería…!_

 _Hermione suspiró dejando ir su añoranza, no podía dedicarle un segundo más o rompería a llorar. Esa no era la ocasión, pero ¿Qué podía hacer para mitigar sus propios sentimientos?_

 _-Recuerdo la primera vez que llegué a la Madriguera –Respingó ante el súbito cambio de ambiente. Harry se veía perdido entre sus propias memorias, con un brillo tenue, nostálgico –Ron, Fred y George llegaron a rescatarme en el auto encantado del señor Weasley –Rió levemente –En lugar de regañarnos nos preguntó qué tal funcionaba… luego siendo regañado por la señora Weasley. Todos ahogamos nuestras risas ese día. Luego Errol, chocó contra la ventana, ya era un ave vieja_

 _-No olvides el primer año –Hermione sonrió febril –Recuerdo el intento de Ron con el hechizo de levitación. Aunque fue un poco atropellada nuestra forma de iniciar nuestra amistad –Recordaba al pie de la letra todo, pero no podía poner orden a su cabeza, las memorias agolpaban su pecho en una sinfonía dolorosa._

 _-Pasamos buenos momentos –Comentó sin más. ¿Qué más podrían recordar si estaban juntos? El momento se había dado, las palabras salían sin detenerse, era un dolor compartido. ¿Tanto podían sufrir por no pertenecer ya a su tiempo? Volteó a ver que Hermione se levantaba, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas._

 _Tomó su mano, intentando reconfortarla. No había sido su intención llamar a la tristeza en un tiempo de paz y alegría, pero era inevitable sentirse de esa manera no. Hermione dejó la taza en el suelo para hincarse y seguir dejando fluir sus emociones._

 _Emociones que la traicionaban._

 _Emociones que la controlaban, exasperaban y la frustraban._

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado dejar todo atrás? ¿No habían decidido dar todo para que todo funcionara? ¿Por qué tenía que intervenir su egoísmo? ¿No podían intentar olvidar todo?_

 _Como si pudiera._

 _Como si pudiera borrar esa parte de su ser que se grabó con fuego._

 _Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Harry le abrazó en la misma posición, acariciando su cabello, consolándola. No se había percatado que sus palabras se exteriorizaron angustiantes. Su frente chocó contra su hombro, sujetando el suéter de reno que tenía puesto solo por molestarla en el día._

 _-Es un suéter horrible, Harry Potter –hipó tras su declaración; la risa del aludido no se hizo esperar._

 _-Me lo pondré cada navidad, solo para que veas que tan horrible puede ser –Hermione rio entre lágrimas. –Imagina que encuentro otro peor… ¿Qué harías?_

 _-Los quemaría, lo sabes bien_

 _-¿Y si le compro uno igual a…?_

 _-Los quemaría por igual –Se separó de él, viéndole de frente –Lo siento, se suponía que sería una buena navidad…_

 _-Lo es –Aseguró limpiando sus lágrimas –Pueda que entre recuerdos gratos que nos deje tristeza, pero eso no es lo importante. Estamos juntos, aún con todo y el suéter feo –Hermione le dio un empujón, Harry le vio pícaro._

 _-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? –preguntó. No podían pasarse la noche en lágrimas, o por lo menos ella no. Harry sonrió antes de responder._

 _-Juegas … ¿Ajedrez mágico? O ¿Aún es para bárbaros?_

* * *

Harry revisaba papelería que pronto tendría que enviar con urgencia. Su día a día estaba lleno de revisiones, papeles y nuevas formas de generar mejores ingresos en San Mungos, y más con la exigencia de su jefe quien buscaba eficiencia.

Eficiencia en ese tiempo, si claro.

No atravesaban una crisis realmente, pero era importante mantener y elevar los estándares. Contratar nuevos médicos, enfermeras, asistente. Había un largo etcétera por hacer ese día. Pero algo más ocupaba su mente, de manera suave y preocupada.

Como un padre primerizo.

¿Cómo le iría a Tom en su primer día? ¿Habría desastres por su falta de control? ¿No lograrían….? Dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba paranoico ese día, pero no podía evitarlo. No imaginaba que tanto podía haberle afectado el estar en el orfanato, de haberse podido lo hubieran tenido desde bebé para evitar tanta tentación al mal, pero fue inevitable.

Inevitablemente frustrante.

 _-¡¿Otro año más?! –Maldijo por todo lo alto, era el segundo año que les rechazaban. -¡¿Cuál es la maldita excusa para que no nos den en adopción a Riddle?!_

 _-No lo sé –Negó molesta –Fui a ver los trámites de los papeles y ellos sugieren que esperemos un año más para poder tenerlo en nuestro hogar_

 _-Tres años llevamos y no pudimos ni siquiera encontrarlo antes de que parara ahí –Habían sido los primeros planes que realizaron, pero por algo no encontraron nada al llegar al lugar –Ahora hay que esperar… un año más…. Un año más_

 _-Soy escéptica en este sentido, pero pareciera que no hay nada a nuestro favor_

No entendía la perspectiva de los orfanatos. Se suponía que entre más rápido les dieran en adopción, más dinero recibían. En ese lugar lúgubre y oscuro era lo contrario.

 _Como si el mismo destino se encaprichara con él._

Ahora lo tenían en casa, con altas y bajas pero siendo un niño apenas. Cinco años con una formidable mente, con una desconfianza adulta que les había el paso difícil para obtener su confianza, aunque con su amiga fuera lo contrario. Eso era bueno.

Muy bueno.

Tenían un futuro por delante. Esperaba que fuera uno bueno.

* * *

 _-"Es todo, me rindo." –leyó en voz alta la nota que Harry había dejado en el comedor un quince de mayo de 1933, luego de la tercera vez que los rechazaron en la adopción._

 _Hermione estrujó el papel con furia. -¡¿Me rindo?! - Exclamó contrariada, ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Qué se le había metido en la cabeza? Sabía el estrés en que se mantenían constantemente por intentar mejorar las expectativas del orfanatorio. Ahora que por fin habían dicho sus razones, él se iba._

 _-¡Harry James Potter! ¡Me vas a escuchar! –gruñó furiosa, para luego lanzar la nota a la pared. Colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa, viendo a la nada. Su furia se convirtió en una línea de pensamientos sin control. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿No estaban juntos en esto? ¿No habían estado planeando todo para…?_

 _Se agachó hasta hincarse en el suelo mientras sus manos aún se aferraban a la mesa. Estaba sola ahora ¿no?_

Atendió a varios clientes en el día. Aún recordaba el trago amargo que le hizo pasar su mejor amigo cuando se fue de la casa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que volviese, pero eso generó nuevas circunstancias que no podría ignorar.

La soledad los estaba consumiendo.

Podían estar juntos, dedicarse a un trabajo y hacer algo productivo… pero evitaban la realidad. Ambos conocían el secreto por el cual estaban en ese tiempo y lugar, ambos sabían la responsabilidad que poseían y debían tener la determinación para forjar un nuevo futuro, aún en contra de todas las posibilidades.

Lo habían olvidado… ambos.

 _No había salido de casa. Se había limitado a pasar limpiando mientras giraban las memorias y los resultados de toda una vida que era una mera ficción. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un mes? ¿Una semana? ¿Un año?_

 _Se sentía perdida. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, con él o sin él. Si actuaba con inmadurez no serviría para ser padre._

 _No debía lanzarse en picada al pragmatismo._

 _¿Desde cuando le colocó un valor a su amigo? Oh, si. Desde que la dejó sin más. Con una estúpida nota de su cobardía. ¿Por qué no lo mencionó? ¿Tan frágil se veía? ¿Qué más podía pedir?_

 _El sonido del timbre de la casa resonó en las solitarias paredes. Caminó hacia la biblioteca, ignorando el sonido, que volvió a escucharse. Se acercó a tomar un libro en el estante más alto, alzando la mano sin querer tomarlo._

 _Alguien más lo hizo por ella._

 _Volteó para ver a Harry, si a ese amigo traidor. Un susurro de disculpa y el intento de un abrazo lo mandaron a volar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. ¿Regresaba sin más?_

 _-Lamento haberme ido, Hermione -¿Lo lamentaba? ¿Y que decía de…? ¿A qué hora se acercó tanto a ella?_

 _-Eres un tonto –Solo se dejó abrazar, sus manos caían a cada lado de su cuerpo. -¿Por qué lo tienes que hacer todo difícil?_

 _-Debí decirte, o por lo menos pedir que me escucharas –suspiró, cometió un error, si –pero habría estallado y tú hubieras salido lastimada… solo no quería ser egoísta_

 _-Fuiste estúpidamente egoísta al irte –le recriminó –Eres el único con quien puedo contar, lo sabes. Y siempre has contado conmigo… entiendo que todo esto alcanzara el límite de ambos, pero no…_

 _-Lo sé, te prometí seguirte en las buenas y en la malas –Le soltó para verle mientras le tenía de los hombros –En la salud y en la enfermedad…_

 _-Somos amigos Harry, deja de mencionar los votos –enrojeció para su gracia_

 _-Es un matrimonio arreglado, señorita Granger –bromeó con voz fingida –aún así, los votos siempre pueden cumplirse siendo amigos_

 _-¿No te irás de nuevo? ¿Verdad?_

 _-No lo haré, lo prometo_

Se levantó para cerrar la librería por un rato, debía de ir a traer a Tom. Ya casi era hora de salida y no quería hacerlo esperar.

* * *

De vuelta con la furia de la imaginación, mis queridos lectores.

Hemos publicado casi que una semana después, pero vale la pena. Este capítulo es uno que escribí con más gusto y Tom lo sabe. Ambos hemos puesto todo en relatar los acontecimientos más importantes, pero deben de saber que hay cosas que no pueden ser color de rosa ¿no?

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a sus reviews que nos han animado mucho, en la brevedad de esta noche estaremos contestándoles, y a los que no podemos vía mp, solo queda agradecerles e invitarlos a que nos sigan leyendo.

Para el siguiente capítulo, les esperan grandes sorpresas y muy posible (porque lo creemos así) el primer cumpleaños de nuestro querido Tom Riddle. Interesante jeje.

Los esperamos con los brazos abiertos y con un retorno formidable.


	10. Cumpleaños

Disclaimer: La base de la historia no me pertenece, sino a Smithback quien cedió en adopción a adoptadito a este humilde autor, y agrego que Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autor respectivo. Utilizo ambas con el fin de ver crecer esta increíble historia.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Tom Riddle, el niño que adoptó su destino**

"Cumpleaños"

—Tom, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los demás? –La maestra se había sentado a su lado cuando vio que estaba en una banca, viendo pasar a los niños. No parecía afectado por la soledad, era como si estuviera cómodo con ello, sereno.

Le recordaba a los ancianos.

No le respondió de inmediato. Simplemente la miró y negó levemente para volver su vista al libro que ella misma le había dado una hora antes por el aburrimiento que presentó el pequeño en clase. Estaba sorprendida que un niño tan pequeño supiera leer y más algo tan complejo como para tener gustos, en este caso "El principito".

Pensó varias veces en si obligarlo a que jugara con los demás o dejarle leer. Pero era obvio que el pequeño no se entretenía con algo tan trivial. Así que mejor tentó un poco a la suerte.

—¿Has encontrado tu "rosa"? –preguntó intentando estar tranquila. No podía ir y preguntar algo tan subjetivo como eso. Pero no esperó a ver que el niño cerrara el libro y le viera de forma curiosa. –Dejaré que termines el libro y luego me cuentes si ya la has encontrado –Se levantó para ir a ver a los demás niños.

Tom la vio partir hacia sus compañeros que comenzaban una riña por no compartir el columpio. Chasqueó la lengua malhumorado, no le agradaba en nada la maestra pero había prometido portarse bien, no quería que la señora se enojara por eso.

Siguió la vista al libro, leyendo la parte en donde el principito hablaba de que su "rosa" era especial. ¿A qué se refería la maestra? Definitivamente no le haría caso, le devolvería el libro e intentaría poner atención, con eso le dejaría en paz.

* * *

El sonido del timbre resonó en todos los salones, dando por terminado el día de clases. Pasó al escritorio de la maestra y devolvió el libro, sin embargo ella tenía curiosidad por la respuesta que el niño le daría. Odiaba esa curiosidad en los humanos.

Tontos muggles.

Recordó que esa palabra se la había enseñado el señor, y que su cuidadora había respondido de mala gana que todos eran iguales ¿En qué? Ellos eran magos y los demás humanos, había aprendido a las malas que ser diferente en medio de ellos era malo y por lo tanto no debía ser bueno con ellos. Pero la señora había recalcado que eran iguales y por ello había que mantener la paz entre todos.

Le haría caso a la señora, porque en el fondo, podría tener razón.

—No creo que deba comentarle sobre ello, es personal –El entrecejo de la maestra le dejó claro que no había contestado a su gusto, pero no le interesaba

—No lo entendió, joven Granger –su risa le molestó, intentó respirar pero no funcionó del todo.

La maestra le despidió mientras salía por la puerta hacia su libertad. ¿Tan malo iba a ser todo en la escuela? Tal vez solo se lo estaba tomando muy en serio. Debía de traer sus propios libros, eso sería una regla para siempre.

Bajó las escaleras a tropel, pensando en lo sucedido. Levantó la vista ante la multitud que aún salía al encuentro de madres, novios, hermanos y cuanto familiar y conocidos aparecían a la espera de sus personas queridas o encargadas. Vio en sí a las madres de sus compañeros, como ellas abrazaban a los pequeños y reanudaban el diálogo cotidiano de la mañana para tomarles de la mano e irse con sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros.

¿Debería sentirse mal?

Agachó la mirada, más para no verles. Había divisado a su cuidadora así que se concentraría en el camino sin más. Cada paso que daba escuchaba aquellas palabras que tanto deseo decir, cada sonido hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a los brazos de su cuidadora, quien le veía preocupada. Tocó su mejilla para llamar su atención, logrando que le viese apesadumbrado.

Hermione no esperaba esta reacción en su pequeño de ceja seria. Levantó un momento la mirada, distraída por las voces…

—¡Quiero un helado mamá! –exclamó un pequeño caminando alegremente de la mano de su madre, quien le sonreía con alegría.

Sintió como el pequeño respingó ante ello. Regresó su vista hacia él, para tomarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo de esa manera a casa. Los primeros pasos presurosos cambiaron de ritmo a uno casual y lento. Afirmó su agarre mientras que le rodeaba su cuello con sus pequeños brazos. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus pensamientos revoloteaban con fuerza.

¿Era posible eso?

El pequeño parecía afectado por los vínculos maternos del exterior. Había creído inútilmente que el niño no poseía tales emociones adversas y al final se equivocó. Olvidó que él era un pequeño niño de cinco años quien fue dejado en un lugar tan detestable y falto de humanidad, donde no tuvo más que lo necesario para su existencia y de forma que no conocía.

Falto de amor.

Sus pasos fueron suaves, lentos y rítmicos. Quería calmarle de alguna forma, llegar a él y que pudiera vivir de manera feliz para evitar ese fatídico futuro al cual pertenecieron. Ya no verían el resultado, pero harían lo posible por evitarlo.

Amando a Tom Riddle.

Era tan irónico.

Desapareció cuando tuvo oportunidad.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? O ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Abrió los ojos sin ser del todo consciente del abrazo que mantenía con su cuidadora. Percibió los pasos acelerados, acompasados y leves en ese mismo intervalo de tiempo. Le dolía el pecho, como si se hubiese caído de un árbol, dejándole sin aire.

¿Por qué sentía dolor?

Había visto la felicidad de sus compañeros al ir tomados de la mano con la persona que los engendró. ¿Por qué no podía tener una mamá? ¿Fue tan malo que por ello le dejaron abandonado? ¿Nadie le quería?

Las suaves y tibias manos de su cuidadora le regresaron a la realidad. Estaba en casa. La vio como si fuese la primera vez ¿Por qué ella no era su mamá real? Todo sería tan bonito.

—No debí correr, fue exagerado –Hermione se había levantado y andado de un lado a otro desesperada, se mordía la uña del índice ansiosa, intentando calmar sus nervios mientras le veía intentando no exteriorizar su propia frustración. Tom la veía andar, no entendiendo su preocupación.

—¿Está bien? –Preguntó llamando su atención. De inmediato se agachó a su altura, viéndole detenidamente.

—Tom –susurró levemente –Creo que eso debería preguntártelo a ti –Pausó levemente intentando ordenar su propia cabeza – ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

Al principio había surgido la pregunta de algo distinto a eso. ¿Por qué lo preguntaba? Lo confundió aún más. ¿Por qué confiar en ella? ¿A qué se refería?

—Yo –vaciló sin saber realmente como poner su alma en palabras –Sé que no puedo tomar el lugar de tu madre pero… cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, no importa si es tu propio dolor el que quieras compartir conmigo, pero eso me haría entenderte y sabría cómo hacerte feliz, eso es lo que más deseo para ti.

¿Felicidad?

¿Él podía ser feliz?

Las palabras resonaron entre las paredes de su mente. Eso había estado haciendo todo este tiempo ¿no? Se suponía que todo había estado bien desde que lo adoptaron, pero ¿Por qué esa palabra era tan lejana?

Era un mounstro.

Era uno que había sido abandonado por su propia madre.

Unos extraños le admitieron en su hogar sin pedir nada a cambio. Eran personas bobas que buscaban algo insensato con él, formar una familia.

¿Qué tenía que entender? Una verdad que no quiso tomarla, sino que la aventó lo más lejos que podía, por ¿miedo? ¿Costumbre? ¿Dolor? ¿Bobadas? ¿Olvido?

Estaba cansado de todo eso. Solo quería respirar por una vez en su vida sin tener que pensar en cómo las personas le lastimaban. Ellos lo estaban cuidando, eso podía verlo.

—Creo que se equivoca en ello, señora –Se paró frente a ella, quien estaba de cuclillas para poder verle a su altura. La veía expectante, pero era la verdad de su propio ser. Tal vez tenía cinco años, aún no conocía el mundo, pero sabía lo malo que podía ser, podía distinguir a la basura de las personas que valían la pena para él. Había deseado una familia y por alguna razón la tenía ahora. Solo quería estar con ellos, solo eso. –Usted ya tomó ese lugar.

Hermione respingó anonadada. ¿Eso era malo o era bueno? No pudo pensar nada más cuando Tom la abrazó sin tapujos, sin expresar una palabra más.

* * *

Tal vez las palabras sobraban.

El avance de ese día se había convertido en una convivencia sana para los tres. Tom comenzó a hablar un poco más durante las comidas, a interesarse por cosas cotidianas y cuando podía seguirle el ritmo a las bromas bobas de Harry, también lo hacía. Hermione les reñía y ambos terminaban riendo de sus expresiones. La risa de Tom era silenciosa, pero esbozaba una sonrisa cada vez que lo hacía.

No era que Tom hubiera sonreído de la noche a la mañana o que sus hábitos de seriedad y sutileza desaparecieron; era solo que él comenzaba a convivir con ellos y no se veía forzado, era tanto como si por primera vez aceptara la idea de estar con ellos como familia y eso hizo aún más cálido su hogar.

El señor y señora, aquellas palabras que declaró tiempo atrás para llamarles, seguía saliendo de su boquita, con la diferencia de algo más cercano. Más propio. Hermione sonreía ante su pequeño de ceja seria, tomados de la mano en cada regreso a casa.

Tom seguía en sus clases en su modo solitario, imperturbable. Había decidido aceptar a sus tutores como los únicos humanos que valían todo; los demás eran basura. No sabía realmente si les había tomado cariño, pero era suficiente entender que eran importantes para él y deseaba estar con ellos todo el tiempo posible, sin importar las consecuencias. Pero era otro caso los demás. De por si, la escuela se tornaba aburrida, llevaba sus propios libros desde el incidente anterior. No quería cruzar mayor palabra con su maestra, que continuaba intentando entablar comunicación con él. Cada vez que sucedía eso, recordaba las narraciones en la radio de un humano intentando entablar comunicación con un ser de otro planeta, y que luego quedaba reducido a cenizas por un aparato muy poderoso.

La idea era tentadora.

Luego recordaba las palabras de su cuidadora y desvanecía sus pensamientos oscuros. No quería verle triste o que le despreciara por tal conducta, solo quería verle sonreír y que fueran felices juntos.

Una familia.

El timbre de la salida sonó para traerlo a la realidad. Guardó sus útiles y se dirigió a la salida donde le esperaban ya. Desde aquella declaración, ya no lo perseguía la incertidumbre de su pasado o lo que pudo haber sido; cada paso se convertía en un poco de luz, olvidando su alrededor y concentrándose en su pequeña felicidad. Cada vez que se encontraban, le abrazaba dulcemente y dirigía sus pasos a su ritmo, lento y cómodo; tomados de la mano como lo que eran en ese momento.

Madre e hijo.

—Hoy debemos de ir a otro lugar –mencionó su cuidadora luego de escuchar de su día –Ya que mañana será el cumpleaños de Harry

—¿Mañana es su cumpleaños? –Soltó la pregunta para él mismo. Era un tema que olvidaba continuamente, no gustaba de contar cada año en una celebración tan exagerada. Luego recordó que en el orfanato era prohibido celebrarlos, entonces… —¿Qué se hace en un cumpleaños?

—¿No has tenido un cumpleaños? –giraron hacia la izquierda, que daba a la calle del parque.

—Sé que son para celebrar cada año de vida, pero en el orfanato no lo hacían –Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire antes de contestar. ¿Qué clase de vida le dan a los pequeños? Y segundo, era la primera vez que Tom hablaba del lugar y lo hacía con naturalidad, parecía más curioso que dañado por la situación. Ya no podía lamentarse y menos descubrir si Tom tenía problemas por ello, simplemente debía realizar todo de diferente manera.

—Lo primero en la lista es el regalo –Tom asintió –lo segundo es comprar una tarta y una vela, que es para recordar los años de vida. Así que iremos a esa tienda y luego a la pastelería, creo que una de fresas con crema quedará bien.

* * *

 _—¿Puede enseñarme la canción de Feliz Cumpleaños? –Tom estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano al preguntarle a la maestra el día 31 de julio, al no querer preocupar más a su tutora con el pasado del orfanato, pero ese era otro dilema. Esta silbó sorprendida pero accedió con toda la voluntad de su profesión._

 _—La escribiré primero para que puedas cantarla –En una hoja de papel escribió rápidamente para dársela; Tom le vio impaciente. –Tienes que cantarla así: ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños… ¡ ¿Quién es el cumpleañero?_

 _—Eso es personal –Comenzaba a darle vergüenza la tonta cancioncita ¿Tenía que cantarla de esa forma tan extraña? La maestra suspiró, ya imaginaba que le respondería así. El pequeño era de mal carácter._

 _—Bueno, entonces puedes seguir la canción así: ¡Feliz cumpleaños papá! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Ya queremos pastel! ¡Aunque sea un pedacito pero queremos pastel! Y luego cuentas los años que la persona tiene, puedes comenzar de uno, o si es un adulto, de cinco en cinco. –Tom agradeció casi mordiéndose la lengua._

 _Todo era por el señor, repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza._

Ambos miraban atónitos al pequeño Tom que se había parado en la silla del comedor para iniciar la canción de cumpleaños, habían encendido las velas del pastel y este relucía levemente ante ellas, pero cuando iban a iniciar la canción ellos solos, Tom sacó una hoja arrugada de su pantalón y con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, entonó una sola línea.

Susurró un "feliz cumpleaños a ti" como si se tratara de un secreto. Harry le vio divertido, había sido una extraña sorpresa que el pequeño se preocupara de cantar una sencilla canción para su cumpleaños y encima su propia mente le traicionara con vergüenza. ¿Eso quería decir que le quería? Rió un tanto emocionado por la sola idea, sorprendiendo a Tom.

—Eso si es un regalo –Le abrazó de lado, Tom le veía confundido –El primer regalo de mi hijo.

Hijo.

La declaración hizo sobresaltarle. Harry le tomó por los hombros, sonriendo como si se saliera su corazón del pecho por ello.

—El hecho de preocuparte por esto se vuelve un regalo Tom. No es algo que puedas comprar en una tienda, sino que es el esfuerzo y empeño que pones en ello para hacer feliz a esa persona, y al venir de mi pequeño niño es… algo muy bueno –Tom sopesó las palabras, entendiendo mucho y poco al final. –Bueno, Hermione corta el pastel –declaró

Sirvieron el pastel junto a jugo de naranja, encontrándose sonriendo sin remedio. La misma con la que les vio de vuelta, disfrutando de un momento interesante.

Junto a su familia.

* * *

Notas salvajes del capítulo:

¡¿Quién no se enamora de esta pequeño ser?!

Si no hemos provocado pequeños infartos de dulzura por estos gratos momentos es porque… faltó algo. Je, creo que ha sido un capítulo de los más emotivos y de grandes cambios para el pequeño Tom. Dirán ¿No es muy pronto? Nah, pensamos mucho acerca de este momento, y ciertamente el ambiente terminaría influyendo en él, aun con su personalidad intacta.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que aún no supera las diez hojas pero que de manera bella tratamos de darles un hermoso gusto a todos. He estado enamorado de la historia por más tiempo del que podía creer y sigo planeando los siguientes capítulos con toda la inspiración del caso. Sé que me he tardado pero ha sido por lo cotidiano de la vida: trabajo, planes y una vida agotadora con extrañas enfermedades, pero que vale la pena seguir plasmando el alma en cada una de las páginas escritas.

Gracias a todos los que han escrito, eso hace que realmente vea cuanto gustan de esta historia y a pesar de que tardan las publicaciones están atentos, y eso hace que el corazón de cualquier escritor se vuelque a buscar más inspiración por la felicidad de sus comentarios. Les agradezco rotundamente a YadiraDRiddle, sumireko, a nuestra queridísima Smithback, Vivi Neko (que ha estado seguido en cada publicación), Tarrant hightopp (bienvenida), Sia Riddle Li (espera a leer que más tenemos para él), y a Karuizawa (Si, son recuerdos, toma las palabras en cursiva como recuerdos) por sus hermosas palabras, ver que gustan de la historia es emocionante y excelente.

Esta historia llegó a 80 reviews con nueve capítulos, así que esperamos llegar a los cien. No subí navidad ya que os espera una sorpresa para ello y sería mucho mejor publicarlo en la primera semana de diciembre, espero no atrasarme y darles un bonito y curioso regalo de navidad.

Que pasen una linda semana y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como al escribirlo.


	11. Halloween

Disclaimer: La base de la historia no me pertenece, sino a Smithback quien cedió en adopción a adoptadito a este humilde autor, y agrego que Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autor respectivo. Utilizo ambas con el fin de ver crecer esta increíble historia.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Tom Riddle, el niño que adoptó su destino**

"Halloween"

—Tom, es hora de cenar.

Había escuchado el llamado de la señora, como cada noche. Bajaba sin prisa, observando los cuadros movibles de paisajes que Hermione había colocado. De todos los cuadros solo gustaba de uno: El barco a la deriva; veía como este se dejaba guiar por las olas impetuosas sin voltearse.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras para pasar al comedor y sentarse junto a Harry, quien había llegado hacia poco de su trabajo. Vio cómo se aflojaba la corbata para recibir el plato que ya servía la señora junto a la cena que flotaba detrás de ella.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? –Desde que había iniciado sus estudios era común la pregunta al verle o durante la cena, contestando lo poco o mucho que le entretuvo. Esperó a que ella se sentara y comenzaran a comer para responder.

—Bien –respondió escuetamente para terminar su bocado. –Aún no puedo escribir rápido, pero quiero hacerlo bien para no hacer tantas planas –Le aburría demasiado el tipo de tarea que le colocaban.

—Verás que al poco tiempo lo lograrás, solo ten paciencia contigo mismo –Tom asintió ante la respuesta de su cuidador; cada vez que narraba su día, las respuestas eran distintas, sin presiones, poniéndole atención.

Como debía de ser una familia.

Como realmente soñaba que debería ser su familia.

Veía con sumo interés la interacción entre sus cuidadores. Ellos eran tan distintos y a la vez se llevaban tan bien, no los había visto pelear ni siquiera por tonterías. Los había visto preocupados, tensos, sonrientes, tristes y perdidos en sus pensamientos, pero nunca peleados.

Tal vez peleaban a sus espaldas.

Había escuchado a sus compañeros de clase hablar de cómo sus padres peleaban constantemente y que algunas veces hubieron golpes, pero no veía nada de eso en ellos. ¿Le estarían mintiendo? No creía que fueran como los del orfanato que le mentían y le herían constantemente. Ellos eran distintos. Ellos le dieron lo que con tanto anhelo pidió y terminó por matar ese deseo ante la oscura vida que llevaba.

Dejó de lado esos recuerdos, para pasar a ver el plato que le servía su cuidadora. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, los momentos de la cena en el orfanato regresaron a su mente, ahora sin molestia. Era un pasado al cual no le importaba ya.

En el orfanato cenaban a las siete, todos tenían que estar sentados en el comedor, donde pasaban el mismo menú todos los días: sopa de verduras. En ocasiones, cuando los donantes y las personas influyentes que continuamente ayudaban al orfanato llegaban, servían mejor, incluyendo carne. La orden de ese día era decir que estaban felices en ese lugar.

Dejó de lado ese inútil pasado para probar bocado, saboreando lentamente. Tenía cinco años, pero nunca había probado comida tan deliciosa. Llevaba pocos meses viviendo con ellos, pero era incomparable con lo que comía antes. Ni siquiera la comida de la escuela le satisfacía, que eran personas dedicadas a ello, como su maestra les había dicho.

¿Por qué era eso?

¿Era por ser una mamá?

La palabra no le sonó tan lejana como antes. Las anteriores palabras lo explicaban todo, le había dicho a la señora que ya había ocupado el lugar de su madre, viendo la sorpresa en su rostro, con esa sonrisa boba que le gustaba. Pero quería cambiar algo de ello.

Quería decirle… mamá.

Era el título que se había ganado a pulso, pero por alguna razón que aún no comprendía su boca no se movía para ello. Varias veces se había quedado con ganas de decirlo, al responderle.

Tenía dudas, pero no quería verla triste si le preguntaba.

¿Qué era una mamá en realidad?

¿Cómo debía ser una mamá?

Luego vio a Harry, quien se sentaba a su lado y conversaban de una manera agradable, haciendo gestos un tanto exagerados que en momentos la hacían reír. Ambos eran un conjunto de misterios para él, pero eran un tesoro que quería tener y proteger.

¿Tesoro? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así?

No importaba. Naciendo una nueva pregunta a su corazón atolondrado. ¿Él ocuparía el lugar de su padre algún día? Sonrió febrilmente, emocionado de tener a alguien a quien apreciar.

* * *

Tras pasar varios meses, llegaban a dos semanas antes de finalizar octubre. La vida que habían llevado juntos era apeteciblemente pacífica, llena de momentos que Tom comenzó a grabarlo en su corazón con una emoción indistinguible, sus apenas cinco años no le permitían conocer las palabras que poco a poco comenzaban a confundirle, como si deseara darle forma a lo que poseía ahora.

Cada vez se debatía más por revelar esa palabra que intentaba hechizarlo sin éxito. Así que ese día, contra todas sus creencias intentaría hablar con muggles. Era su último recurso, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba confundido y si quería resolverlo, debía preguntarle a las personas que creía que le dirían la verdad.

Sus compañeros de clase.

De alguna forma entendió que eran los únicos que le dirían sobre cómo era una mamá. Había intentado obtener respuestas de los libros, especialmente de los infantiles que tenían en la escuela, deteniéndose en el siguiente título: "mamá y la hora de dormir", donde un cerdo hembra arropaba a su cría y le narraba un cuento para que gustoso emitiera gruñidos y durmiera en una cama como si fuese humano. No entendía esa lógica, colocar animales que hablan como si fuese algo bueno, no le hacía gracia. Comparó cada libro que pudo, pero no encontraba la relación que esperaba, algo que le diera a su ser la razón final para liberarse de ese nudo en su garganta cada vez que intentaba exponer ese lindo sobrenombre.

Para terminar de fastidiarse, le había preguntado a su maestra, que en repetidas ocasiones, le respondía de una manera odiosa. No le dirigiría la palabra jamás. Así que pasó a su última opción de ese momento.

Antes del receso que tenían a media mañana, los reunió a todos en grupos, formando círculos con las pequeñas mesas que utilizaban diariamente. Pronto el bullicio inundó el salón, donde los pequeños desde tres hasta siete años reían y platicaban animados, como si fuesen los mejores amigos. Se sorprendió al ver que no tuvo que obligar a Tom a integrarse a un grupo, se movió a su gusto.

Cuando la profesora les dio sus materiales para pasar a otro grupo, realizó la pregunta de manera cortés y tan simple como se lo permitía su paciencia. Esperó un poco para ver como los rostros de sus seis compañeros se iluminaban torpemente. El entusiasmo era evidente, esperando no arrepentirse de su decisión.

—Las mamás son las más lindas del mundo –La pequeña rubia de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado comentó extendiendo sus brazos en un arrebato de mostrar el tamaño de la lindura. –Las mamás nos cuidan y nos quieren mucho.

—Mi mami también me cuida mucho, y me da comida deliciosa –Interrumpió un niño de cabello castaño alborotado que estaba frente a él. –Me da besos y dice que me quiere mucho –Tom les veía confundido, intentando poner en orden todo lo que le decían. Extrañamente no quería apartarse de ellos.

—Mi mami es muy linda y me regaña cuando no hago bien las cosas –Un niño de complexión robusta sonrió torpemente, mostrando su dentadura incompleta.

—¡Por tonto! –rieron a coro, molestando al otro niño.

—¿Ustedes quieren a sus mamás? –La pregunta había salido sin que lo planeara. Ni él entendía el por qué lo había dicho. Corearon un sí con risas, comentando con alegría cada cosa que podían recordar de sus madres. Tom no se incomodó con ello, solo escuchaba.

—¿Cómo es tu mami? –Le preguntó una de las gemelas pelirrojas que estaban en su grupo. Le tomó por sorpresa. ¿Cómo era su mamá? Intentó no alarmarse con la pregunta, mordiendo levemente la punta del lápiz antes de contestar.

—Ella es bonita –Respondió secamente, no viéndoles directamente. Estos soltaron una leve exclamación, en reconocimiento de sus palabras.

—Yo la he visto, es muy bonita –Dijo la niña Rubia.

—Ella lee conmigo en las tardes –Sonrió levemente, recordando las silenciosas tardes de lectura en las cuales, poco hablaban pero su compañía era lo que valoraba.

—Mi mami me lee cuentos en la noche, antes de dormir –Tom asintió en respuesta de escucharle.

—Cocina muy rico –A pesar de que todos compartían datos de sus mamás, no había dejado de contarles, se sentía extraño, pero quería hacerlo. –Además, platicamos de muchas cosas camino a casa.

—Yo la vi esperándote, al igual que mi mami –Dijo el niño que estaba a la par de la pequeña rubia. –Y vi como te abraza y te sonríe…

—Si –Contestó secamente, viendo su trabajo.

—Yo la voy a saludar, y así la conozco –Dijo la pequeña rubia, coreando emocionados junto a ella.

Los planes iban de saludarla hasta presentarle a sus mamás, dejando sorprendido a Tom, quien no negó nada.

A la hora de salida, caminaron junto a él, dispersándose al buscar a sus madres. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa entre sorprendida y curiosa, nunca había visto a su pequeño junto a los demás, sabía lo solitario que podía ser. Le recibió con un abrazo, sintiendo como le correspondía con timidez.

Sonrió con ternura.

—¿Has hecho amigos? Tom –Este negó levemente, serio al respecto.

—Compañeros de clase –Definió más para sí mismo que para su cuidadora.

Varios saludos les interrumpieron, viendo como los niños y las madres de su pequeño grupo de trabajo de ese día llegaban a ellos.

—¡Mamá de Tom! –Exclamó la niña rubia a modo de saludo, Hermione respingó levemente ante la palabra, sin estar acostumbrada a ella. —¡Hola! –Le saludó de vuelta.

—Disculpe la emoción de mi hija –Se excusó la madre de la pequeña, quien era tan rubia como su hija –Soy Isabel Brouts, gusto en conocerle ¿Señora…?

—Granger, Hermione Granger –Extendió su mano que fue recibida del mismo modo –El gusto es mio.

—Encantada –Le sonrió de vuelta, para dirigir su mirada al pequeño –Y tú debes ser… Tom ¿Cierto? –Este asintió tranquilamente.

—Gusto en conocerle, señora Brouts –La aludida sonrió sorprendida de la formalidad del pequeño. Los otros niños también llegaron junto a sus madres, presentándose con ellos.

Veía a todos, siendo cortés. No dejaría en mal a su mamá. Cuando se dio cuenta de la palabra en su cabeza, sonrió para sí, sin imaginar que coincidiría con las palabras de las señoras.

—Tom nos contó como era su mamá –Escuchó decir tras la interrogante de su cabello y ojos. Tom la vio confundido, por primera vez sin entenderles.

—Él se parece más a mi esposo –Respondió Hermione sin darle vuelta al asunto. Las señoras siguieron platicando con ella un poco más. Luego de ese afán, se despidieron, dejando en el ambiente amabilidad sincera.

Hermione le tomó de la mano, caminando juntos a casa. Veía a la señora con una sonrisa no boba, no sabía cómo describirla, pero le gustaba.

—¿Qué te gustaría cenar? –Preguntó, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Volteó a verla, sin expresar palabra.

—Te preguntaba si querías algo especial para cenar –Explicó de nuevo. Tom negó, más por no tener una predilección por la comida.

—Prefiero que… —Intentó decir.

—¿No tienes ganas de algo delicioso? –Intentó de nuevo.

—No sé qué comer –Explicó sencillamente, sin darle emoción a ello. Estaba demasiado sumido en otros conflictos internos como para ponerle atención a algo que no le interesaba del todo. Se contentaba con comer lo que ella cocinara ese día, porque le recordaba lo interesante que podía ser los sabores que ella elegía.

—Bueno… —Dijo sencillamente –Tal vez algo horneado o rostizado… —Comenzó a darle opciones a su pequeño.

—Lo que usted más guste –Lo que cocinara, se lo comería sin problemas. Hermione suspiró rindiéndose al final.

* * *

Esa noche no se decidió a hacer nada. Estaba confundido y no lograba conectar sus ideas. Solo tenía cinco años y sentía que el mundo era grande y simple, pero no lo suficiente para sus sentimientos.

Aún no creía que dos seres sin valor hayan llegado a su vida y le propusieran el ser feliz a su lado; y que de algún modo, comenzó a apreciarlos.

Hasta allí entendía, pero había más.

Cada vez que pensaba en decirle mamá a su cuidadora, sentía que podía sonreír sin evitarlo; Cada vez que estaba con él quería hablarle de más cosas y escucharla le emocionaba.

Pero su boca se negaba constantemente. Y eso era lo que le tenía molesto.

¿Por qué no podía decir una simple palabra?

Con esto, llegó a finales de octubre, tan confundido como al principio. Dos días antes, habían dado el anuncio de la fiesta de Halloween de los muggles, como acostumbró a llamarles, preparan sus disfraces para la noche en la cual pedirían dulces. Sus compañeros estaban más que emocionados por ello. Desde la plática de las madres habían tenido un interés especial, que aún con su carácter apático, platicaban y lo llevaban a todos lados, deleitando la vista de su maestra.

Increíblemente soportaba sus gritos, la forma en la que le hablaban, cuando le daban dulces, que le gustaba pero que no comía tanto como ellos, y sus juegos, participando en algunos o siendo el árbitro en otros, para la diversión de ellos.

Ese día le habían preguntado qué disfraz usaría, cosa que no tenía ni idea si lo celebrarían en casa.

—Puedes ser un hombre lobo –Sugirió uno de los niños –Son muy feroces y comen a los niños –Las niñas gritaron de miedo.

—No, Tom tiene que ser un príncipe –Dijo la niña rubia decidida –Los niños solo piensan en cosas feas.

Tom rio levemente, la lógica de sus compañeros era boba y eso le divertía en ocasiones.

—Los hombres lobo son geniales –Exclamó otro niño en apoyo.

—Las princesas también –Agregó otra niña.

Cuando sintió, se enfrascaron en una pelea de gritos y empujones, desesperándolo. Se levantó, golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos, asustando a todos.

—Todos los disfraces son buenos –Declaró con autoridad –Así que no peleen. –Ordenó severamente.

Para su desgracia, comenzaron a llorar porque los había regañado.

Pasó cerca de diez minutos para que dejaran de llorar y le volvieran a hablar. Esperaba que se alejaran pero no lo hubieron. Como un desarrollo extraño, hablaron de nuevo de los disfraces, intentando elegir uno para Tom, esta vez, sin pelearse.

* * *

La semana para Harry había sido más caótica de lo normal. Las pequeñas semillas de la maldad comenzaron a notarse de una manera extraña, sabía que se acercaba la primera guerra mágica y eso le tenía de los nervios. A veces, si envidiaba a la ignorancia.

—Si seguimos así, no podremos seguir con el proyecto –Harry frotó su mejilla, molesto. Era la segunda vez que los socios se retractaban del proyecto que ya había dado inicio, iban a perder más de lo que pensaban.

—Están dándole prioridad a la investigación de…

—¡Ya lo sé! –Habló exasperado –Pero esto no puede esperar tanto tiempo.

—Lo mejor será seguir intentando, aún si debemos tener toda la paciencia del mundo –Habló uno de los médicos más viejos del lugar.

—Lo sé, pero me preocupa que sea demasiado tarde cuando se decidan.

—Entonces, dejaremos todos los documentos para que estemos libres de culpa –Sonrió levemente.

* * *

Halloween llegó tan veloz que ni tuvo tiempo de perderse en la biblioteca de la casa. Hermione le había comprado un sutil traje de conde Drácula, peinándole el cabello hacia atrás, con una pequeña capa negra con fondo rojo. Tom sentía morir con ese ridículo disfraz.

—Es seguro que el Conde Drácula no sería así –Suspiró Hermione terminando de arreglarle. Había cedido más por la presión de las madres de la escuela, iba a negarse pero creyó conveniente por la forma en que Tom comenzaba a interactuar con los demás. Además, que tenía deseos de verle así, avergonzado a más no poder, pero sin negarse.

Su hijo era una ternura seria, muy tierna.

—Después de pedir dulces ¿Iremos al callejón Diagon? –Preguntó Tom esperanzado.

—Por supuesto, y si quieres, solo visitamos dos casas y desaparecemos –Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

Apenas oscureció, la calle se llenó de niños pidiendo dulces, las risas adornaban la noche como si de campanas se tratase. Harry había llegado hace poco y se quedaría en casa para arreglarse en lo que ellos iban por los dulces.

Hermione tomó su mano como siempre lo hacía cada vez que salían, partiendo calle abajo, yendo a cualquier casa que les gustara en ese momento.

—¿Por qué querías participar? –Preguntó de repente, hacía mucho que lo quería hacer pero no creyó prudente. Tom volteó a verla, para ver el camino de nuevo.

—Solo… sigo sus palabras –Tom recordaba la vez que su cuidadora le había hablado sobre la importancia de aprender a convivir. Al principio había sido difícil, pero poco a poco cedió. Aunque los detestara, seguiría intentándolo.

Aún si no confiaba en ellos en lo absoluto.

Por una sencilla razón: Por ellos. Si ellos eran felices, él también lo sería.

—¿Mis palabras? –Preguntó curiosa.

—Dijo que era mejor tratar de llevarse bien con las personas, sin acercarse mucho a ellas –Señaló la casa con esqueletos colgando en un árbol –Solo quiero ir ahí y regresar a casa.

* * *

—Hemos llegado –Anunció Hermione estando de regreso en su hogar. Tom parecía inquieto al estar en la calle con todas las personas a su alrededor, pero luego entendió el porqué. Él quería ir a lo que estaba familiarizado, algo relacionado con la magia.

Con lo que era.

No lo culpaba. Las fiestas de muggles eran totalmente opuestas, por la misma razón de no poseer magia.

—¡Oh! ¡Llegó el vampiro! –Jugó Harry al ver a Tom, quien hizo un puchero ante la boba broma de su cuidador, haciéndole reír. —¿No me morderás? –Preguntó antes de tomarle de la cintura y subirlo a su habitación entre pataletas y exclamaciones, recordándole cómo era la historia según el autor Bran Stoker.

—Bueno –Le bajó para dejarle sentado en su cama mientras sacaba su túnica de mago. Tom veía como la de su cuidador era de un verde olivo con negro, elegante. –Dejaremos que Hermione se cambie para que estemos listos y podamos ir con tiempo.

La túnica de Tom era de un verde más vivo, pero siempre con una combinación con negro, haciendo juego con sus ojos. Harry le ayudó a cambiarse para bajar juntos a la sala, donde Hermione llevaba una túnica negra con detalles plata.

Ahora sí parecían magos, con ese pensamiento se dirigieron a la chimenea. Hermione tomó los polvos flu en su mano derecha mientras cargaba a Tom con su brazo.

—Recuerda Tom –Dijo Harry –Cierra los ojos y no olvides pronunciar bien el lugar al que quieres ir –Tom asintió. –Espérenme juntos –Le indicó a Hermione, quien asintió.

—¡Al Callejón Diagon! –Exclamaron juntos, ella lanzó los polvos flu, con una nube de polvo verde fueron transportados. Harry les siguió en el acto.

Sin percatarse, había una figura subida en un árbol que daba vista a su hogar. Esta sonrió cínicamente, dando paso a una extraña oscuridad.

—Pronto nos veremos, pequeño Riddle –Con un chasquido, desapareció del lugar.

* * *

¡Lumus!

Tras varios meses de ausencia, se viene un capítulo lleno de emociones para Tom, ¿complicado? Lo suficiente como para lidiar con sus propios fantasmas. Ahora ¿Quién sería esa figura tan extraña? ¿Podrán adivinar? ¿Algo pasará en el callejón? Muchas y más preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo.

Sinceramente, lamento mucho el atraso de esta historia. No debería ser así pero les comentaré brevemente que estuve en bastantes líos, desde el cap anterior. En los primeros casos que atendí, tuve una paciente que en principio se suicidó, llevando un año de terapia y cuando pensé que las cosas estaban bien con ella. Estuve metido en líos legales por ser su terapeuta y créanlo o no, estuve conmocionado por lo sucedido. Tuve que ir a rendir declaraciones y presentar todas las pruebas, para que luego de tantos meses saliera que había sido asesinada por su padrastro. Nunca pensé que podría comprometer mi profesionalismo al sentir tantas explosiones emocionales ante lo sucedido. Les comento esto para que me comprendan un poco, realmente quería seguir esta historia pero emocionalmente estaba muy liado, pero bueno. Ya todo ha pasado y he vuelto a las andadas con esta bella historia que me llena de alegría.

Les agradezco todos sus comentarios, eso motiva a seguir creyendo en que la historia si les gusta y que puedo cautivarles de distintas formas, así que escríbanme con todas las ganas, para que nos hagan felices (A Tom y a mi, claro está). Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, la historia ha ganado mucho durante este tiempo de ausencia. Ahora las alertas llegarán y podrán leer este capítulo, disfrútenlo con buena música.

El siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso, así que si ven que lo publico en una semana, entonces ese será el ritmo de ahora en adelante. Gracias por todo, y espero que este cap. haya sido de su agrado y que por fin podamos llegar a los cien reviews.

Besos a todos y abrazos por parte de nuestro pequeño Tom.

Hasta la próxima.


	12. Letras que resuenan en el alma

Disclaimer: La base de la historia no me pertenece, sino a Smithback quien cedió en adopción a adoptadito a este humilde autor, y agrego que Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autor respectivo. Utilizo ambas con el fin de ver crecer esta increíble historia.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Tom Riddle, el niño que adoptó su destino**

"Letras que resuenan en el alma"

Habían llegado al callejón Diagon sin más inconvenientes que la ceniza de la chimenea. Había sido la experiencia más emocionante para Tom. Ya no podía esperar a ver que más había en ese lugar.

Donde la magia reinaba.

Harry y Hermione le tomaron cada uno de la mano y salieron hacia la calle principal del lugar. Tom no pudo evitar sonreír; Las calles estaban iluminadas con faroles flotantes, con forma de calabaza y que además, en un curioso efecto, reían ensanchando su boca de manera sádica.

Los puestos estaban adornados con cráneos, brujitas, adornos de colores, todos hechos de papel. Estos se movían en toda la tienda, adornaban la pared o flotaban por encima de sus cabezas.

—¿Te gusta? –Harry vio por primera vez a Tom como a un niño quien asentía frenéticamente, mientras sus ojitos brillaban extasiados, esbozando sonrisas de alegría y sorpresa. Rio complacido, para seguir el camino y pasar a la primera tienda que tenían en mente.

La tienda de dulces.

Harry le dejó que explorara el lugar junto a Hermione mientras hacia su pedido. Había programado una pequeña fiesta para los niños del hospital, solo que lo harían al día siguiente, ya que estarían acompañados de sus padres.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, pero por primera vez no le importó al pequeño.

—Mira, estas son las favoritas de Harry –Tom vio que era una rana de chocolate. Al abrir el empaque, la rana saltó, quedándose en el estante más alto para dejarle caer encima caramelos envueltos en pequeñas calabazas.

—Solo saltan una vez –Levantó los dulces que habían caído —¿Quieres que te compre unas? A Hermione le enternecía la alegría que mostraba el pequeño, tal vez no expresaba mucho con palabras, pero su propio cuerpo las dejaba ver como un libro abierto. Tom tomó solo dos cajas de rana, para ver lo demás.

—¿Puedo llevar algo más? –Se había girado, apenado de pedir.

—Elige lo que gustes, es Halloween –Tom asintió mientras observaba cada maravilla de dulces que podía apreciar. Eran tan diferentes a lo que los muggles consumían. Se preguntó el cómo hechizaban los dulces. Entró una de ellos sin imaginarse que se divertiría ante el descubrimiento.

—Mamá mira –Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta al decirlo. Tomó su mano y la guió hasta unos bastones de caramelo, tomando uno y luego unos dulces ácidos azucarados. –Esto quiero –Hermione salió de su ensoñación, tomando los dulces y juntos dirigirse con Harry, quien pagó todo. Estaba perpleja ante la palabra.

—Hermione ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Harry una vez salieron de la tienda. Tom no le había escuchado, curiosamente mordisqueaba su bastón de caramelo.

—Harry, dime que lo soñé –Suplicó en un susurro, extasiada. ¿Había sido posible? ¿No había escuchado mal?

—¿De qué hablas? –La vio preocupado. Ella no era una persona que fuera fácilmente perturbable.

—¡Están volando! –Señaló Tom sorprendido al ver la demostración de las nuevas escobas, Ambos se vieron, para olvidarse por un momento de lo sucedido.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? –Preguntó Harry, haciendo que el pequeño exclamara un sí. Hermione prefirió dejar el asunto en paz, claramente feliz por lo dicho por su pequeño de ceja seria. Se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar para ver como Harry instruía a su pequeño en cómo debía sujetarse, asintiendo serie y comprometido a la causa.

Veía a su querida familia con ternura. Harry le saludó antes de elevarse con Tom, al frente a él. Se elevaron despacio para dar varias vueltas al lugar, que estaba delimitado con banderines. Harry recordó sus días como buscador de Griffindor, volando a toda velocidad en su Nimbus, luego en su Saeta; remembrando los partidos de Quidditch llenos de los vítores de todos los alumnos y cómo olvidar lo fanáticos que eran los profesores Mcgonagal y Severus, quienes competían cada año por la copa de sus casas.

Había sido un buen tiempo a pesar de todo.

Vio a su pequeño hijo, quien se aferraba a la escoba, viendo todo con detenimiento. Visualizaron a su querida esposa, quien los saludaba desde donde estaba sentada. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en ella como su esposa? Era cierto que se habían casado por compromiso, por su plan tan arriesgado y que de alguna manera estaba dando los frutos que nunca imaginaron.

Llamar a su enemigo su hijo incontables veces.

Si Tom hubiera tenido su familia como todo mago, una buena familia. ¿Cómo habría sido su tiempo? ¿Habrían tenido que luchar en una guerra que eliminó parte de lo que amaban? Tal vez sus preguntas no serían contestadas por el momento, apenas estaban empezando a vivir con el pequeño, pero era increíble como poco a poco todos comenzaron a tenerse cariño, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Un pequeño serio, con quien era complicado relacionarse, ahora reía como un niño de su edad. Como siempre debió ser. Sonrió al ver como Tom se animó a levantar sus manos de la escoba, para saludar con todos los ánimos a su querida…

—¡Mamá! –Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas —¡Hola mamá! –Harry trastrabilló en pleno vuelo, sujetando a Tom por la cintura antes de que se cayera. ¡¿Había escuchado bien?! No lo podía creer. ¡¿Cómo la había llamado?! ¿Realmente le había dicho mamá?

—¿Mamá? –Preguntó Harry descendiendo, a lo que sintió a Tom tensarse. ¿No se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho?

Al desmontar, vio como el pequeño cambiaba de colores, nervioso ¿Satisfecho? ¿Extasiado? Contuvo una risa inocente, cubriéndola inútilmente con sus manos. Como si celebrara algo. Levantó la vista a Hermione, quien estaba a punto de llorar de ¿Felicidad? Sentía un revoltijo de emociones, llenando su cabeza de pensamientos de sorpresa y ¿Curiosidad? ¿Tom se tomaba en seria la familia? ¿Los había aceptado? ¿Habían logrado entrar en el corazón de su hijo?

Tom se veía notoriamente avergonzado, avergonzadamente feliz. Se dirigió a él, con sus ojitos brillando, revelando sus emociones.

—Si le digo mamá… ¿No se enojará conmigo? ¿Le gustará? –Las dudas del pequeño eran tan… tiernas. No podía creer que lo había pensado.

—Ve a decírselo de nuevo, verás cómo se alegra con ello –Tom asintió, acercándose a su querida mamá.

Poco les duró el gusto. Una ola de gritos abarcó todo el lugar. Ambos sacaron sus varitas al ver como las personas comenzaban a correr despavoridos mientras los hechizos volaban por todos lados. Este se colocó al frente de su hijo, desviando un hechizo sin recitar. Tomó a Tom en sus brazos y se lo pasó a Hermione, alerta a los ataques.

—¡Hay que salir de aquí, ya! –Ambos corrieron calle abajo, topándose con la muchedumbre y los agresores.

Tom veía y no lo creía. Parecía que estaban en una historia de guerra. ¿Quiénes eran los tontos que se atrevían a atacarlos? Había estado tan feliz y cuando por fin iba a decirle a la señora lo que tanto quería, venían y lo arruinaban.

—¡Harry! –Gritó Hermione al ver como este salía disparado hacia una pared, producto de una explosión. Vio cómo se levantó a trompicones.

—¡Bombarda! –Lanzó el mismo hechizo para ver cómo estos volaban por los aires hasta caer inconscientes. Ella apareció por su espalda, lanzando el mismo hechizo.

—¡Vete de aquí! ¡Llévate a Tom y protéjanse! –Lanzó varios aturdidores, a los que le dieron dos. Se colocaron detrás de una pared mientras los hechizos rebotaban en la misma.

—¡No me voy a ir sin ti! –El miedo agravó su voz. –Escaparemos juntos ¿De acuerdo?

Por primera vez, Tom estaba sintiendo miedo, pero de perderlo. Poco a poco ese miedo comenzó a mezclarse con la rabia que sentía al ver cómo estaban dañando a su familia. ¿Quiénes eran ellos que creían que tenían el derecho de dañar a su familia? Sus pensamientos le distrajeron lo suficiente para ser despabilado de la peor forma posible.

Se aferró a ella al sentir como se desplomaba al recibir un hechizo aturdidor, protegiéndole. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, temblando de ira. Se levantó para ver que ella se sentaba, no estando en sus cinco sentidos. Harry le había tomado del rostro, revisándole ansioso. Se había distraído al intentar trasladarse sin éxito. Los malditos habían colocado una barrera para que nadie pudiera salir o entrar no importando el medio. Tenía que sacar a su familia de ahí. Había más magos combatiendo, pero los superaban en número.

Tom le vio intentando no gritar, estaba tan enojado al ver cómo habían golpeado a su mamá, quien estaba volviendo en sí. Harry agradecía que ella tuviera su protección, no por gusto era una buena hechicera.

Pero la furia no se iría tan fácil. Se levantó para arremeter con mayor violencia y velocidad, no se perdonaría si llegase a pasarle algo más. No podía permitir que la apartaran de su lado, jamás. Golpeó a varios con maestría, alejándose unos metros para terminar con ellos. No había sido por gusto que entrenara para ser un auror en su tiempo.

Tom vio como uno de los magos malos, como él lo describía, se acercó para rematar a su mamá, quien apenas se recuperaba del golpe. Se colocó frente a ella, empuñando sus manitas, viéndolo con toda la ira que podía expresar, toda la furia de ver que podían lastimarla.

—¡No vas a dañar a mi mamá! –Le gritó, el mago rió y lanzó el peor hechizo que conocían. Hermione abrió los ojos espantada al escuchar la tan temible frase.

Adava Kedavbra.

Harry corrió, intentando llegar hasta ellos, pero se había alejado demasiado. Había sido un imbécil. ¡No los vería morir! Reconoció el hechizo, cualquiera en todo el mundo mágico lo haría. Lo mortal que era, lo oscuro y degradante que era. Tom se había colocado frente a ella, protegiéndola. Sentía como las piernas le pesaban, sintiendo que el tiempo comenzaba a hacerle correr lento, como si no quisiera que llegara a tiempo.

Hermione vio paralizada como su pequeño se colocaba frente a ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. No pudo llegar hasta él para moverlo del lugar. ÉL no iba a morir por ella, no podía. No lo permitiría. Pero su mano no llegaba hasta él ¿Por qué no podía? La frustración le hizo gritar su nombre, el pánico inundó su ser.

Una gran explosión surgió en el lugar, cubriendo todo tras una densa capa de tierra y escombros.

Harry gritó sus nombres, sin detenerse. Lanzó una ventisca que despejó el lugar. ¿Dónde estaban? La desesperación hizo que viera a todos lados, sin parar su caminar. Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos al hallarlos a unos metros de la explosión. Ella yacía en el suelo, inerte. Tom se encontraba a su lado, llamándola entre lágrimas. La movía llamándola como tanto quiso, con dolor.

No podía irse así como así ¿No? Las lágrimas no se detenían, no quería pensar en que la había perdido. Sintió a su cuidador llegar a su lado, tomando a su mamá en brazos, revisándole mientras su respiración entre cortada revelaba lo afligido que estaba. Suspiró de golpe, abrazándola mientras repetía lo que Tom quería escuchar.

Estaba viva.

Ella estaba viva.

Las palabras salieron atropelladas de la boca de su cuidador, pero decía lo que quería escuchar. No la había perdido. No la había perdido. Cayó de rodillas, llorando como su corazón le dictaba, como su pequeño ser podía expresar la agonía que sentía.

Harry susurró levemente mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración. Besó lentamente su frente, para colocar su mejilla en ella. Estaba viva. Vio a Tom, quien seguía llorando, intentando limpiarse a manotazos. Como pudo, se acercó a él para abrazarle. Dejó a Hermione en el suelo, donde Tom tuvo libertad de resistirse, asustado.

—Tom, ella está bien –Habló con toda la calma que no pudo imprimir en su voz, la conmoción era un problema. Tom dejó de luchar para aferrarse a su ropa, empuñando sus manitas mientras temblaba levemente entre sollozos.

—Lastimaron a mamá –Su voz se quebró al escuchar el dolor del pequeño. No se suponía que esto terminara de ese modo. Tenía que haber sido un buen Halloween, el primero para Tom. ¿Qué marcas dejaría en el pequeño?

—Lo sé, lo sé –Acarició su cabello en un intento de reconfortarlo. Le alejó de él para verle, necesitaban moverse y ya. –Tenemos que irnos de aquí, así que debes de ser valiente ¿De acuerdo? –Tom apretó los labios mientras asentía. Ambos se levantaron. Harry tomó en sus brazos a Hermione, mientras que Tom le tomó del bolsillo de su túnica, caminando lejos del desastre.

* * *

La ayuda había llegado tarde, había sido un problema romper con la protección que habían hecho, pero todo había llegado a su fin. El ministerio de magia había informado que los perpetradores intentaron robar Gringrouts, por ello provocaron la distracción que se convirtió en el peor escenario para todos.

San Mungos no había estado tan lleno como lo recordaba. El daño era mayor de lo que calcularon al principio. Más de cien heridos, treinta de ellos en estado grave, el resto de heridas considerables. Veintidós muertos, propiedades destruidas y cincuenta capturados, de los cuales también habían muertos.

El peor Halloween de la historia.

Harry se encontraba en el área pediátrica, mientras curaban a Tom de sus manos. Este se había dejado hacer con tal de que su cuidador se quedara a su lado. Había pataleado, gritado y llorado con tal de que no lo separan de su papá. Así lo había dicho. Verlo tan desesperado, tan conmocionado por todo lo sucedido, le estrujaba su ser, no se merecía vivir tal angustia.

Él era un buen niño que se merecía la felicidad del mundo entero.

Luego estaba Hermione, quien tenía heridas leves, aunque debía descansar. Había despertado poco después de llegar al hospital. Como no habían dejado a Tom quedarse con ella, se había aferrado a su bata, ella le convenció de ir con su cuidador, dejándole en claro que estaría bien. Al soltarse, se dieron cuenta de la mancha de sangre que dejó en su bata. Tenía quemaduras en sus manos, producto de la explosión.

Él la había provocado.

Si no hubiera visto sus heridas, no creería que él provocó la explosión. Todo por proteger a su mamá.

—Listo, solo ten cuidado de no lastimarte de nuevo –Le indicó la enfermera, solo asintió serio. Harry se sentó con él en la camilla, abrazándole de lado.

—¿Estás mejor? –Tom vio con sumo interés sus vendas, negando levemente. Quería llorar, pero la furia aún lo embargaba. No los perdonaría jamás.

—Campeón –Lo tomó entre sus brazos, sentándole en sus piernas. Pasó una mano por su cabello, llamando su atención. Su seriedad era aún más densa de lo que pensó. No podía dejarle con todo ello en su interior.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron? –Susurró tras varios minutos de que ninguno habló, sintiendo el roce de la mano de su padre. Lo vio, quería saber la respuesta. Harry lo pensó un momento.

—Hay personas que valoran más el dinero que la vida de los demás, cometiendo actos malvados –La oscuridad en las personas era como una plaga, pensó. ¿Cuándo se detendrían a pensar realmente?

—Atacaron a mamá por dinero –Razonó Tom más para sí mismo. ¿Por qué tenía más valor el dinero que la vida de su mamá? Ella no les había hecho nada. –Los odio –Bajó la mirada, mordiendo su labio.

—No dejes que tu corazón se llene de rencor Tom –Levantó su rostro, viéndole enojado por sus palabras –Sé que merecen mucho más que solo ser capturados, pero si te dejas llevar por ello no es bueno, esas personas tendrán el castigo que merecen, siendo juzgados por sus actos. Además, ambos creemos que eres un niño noble, muy valiente y no queremos que dejes eso de ti –Tom suspiró, cansado. —¿De acuerdo?

—¿Y si pienso en eso? ¿Eso me vuelve malo? –Preguntó, Harry negó levemente.

—Todos pensamos en eso, lo que no debes de hacer es tomar la justicia por tus manos. Puedes pensarlo, incluso querer hacerlo pero debes de buscar siempre la mejor solución, no por la violencia. Hay formas de hacer todo bien. Sé que es difícil entenderlo ahorita, pero piénsalo ¿Si?

—Mamá se pondría triste si lo hago ¿No? –Preguntó, si eso pasaba…

—Sí, se pondría triste ya que quiere lo mejor para ti –Tom sonrió levemente. –Sé qué harás lo correcto, Tom. Eres un pequeño muy listo.

Tom no expresó nada más. Vio hacia la ventana, aún con las palabras de su padre revoloteando en su mente. Bostezó, para detenerse a ver una figura que le sonreía de manera salvaje, maléfica. Lejos de asustarse, le devolvió la mirada fiera mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su padre. La figura se giró para desaparecer del lugar.

Por esa vez, lo dejaría en el olvido. Solo quería dormir, tranquilo y seguro en sus brazos.

En los brazos de su papá.

* * *

¡Buenas a todos!

Capítulo bastante intenso ¿No lo creen? Pasar de un momento tierno de familia para una situación tan caótica. ¿Habrá sido por ese sujeto? ¿Qué misterios rondan en la vida del pequeño? Muchas y más preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

He cumplido con el plazo y estoy realmente contento con la respuesta que tiene la historia, así que para no hacerlos esperar más, está listo el capítulo de una manera calculadora. Créanlo o no, pero me concentré tanto en este capítulo que mi madre se puso a leerlo mientras escribía y ni en cuenta (Con buena música de fondo y audífonos) hasta que movió mi hombro, espantado cerré de golpe la laptop para burlarse de mi. Cosas de la vida.

Gracias a todos por su comprensión, me alegra recibir tan interesantes reviews, Tom se alegró de ver que a pesar de la tardanza han estado al pendiente de la historia. Esperamos que este capítulo no los haya conmocionado tanto, y que quieran que estemos vivos para la siguiente semana y un capítulo más, donde creo que se vendrá navidad. De todo corazón gracias, esperamos sus comentarios que nos ayudan a festejar con júbilo que podamos llegar a sus corazones.

Los espero la siguiente semana con un nuevo capítulo, hasta entonces feliz noche.


	13. Navidad

Disclaimer: La base de la historia no me pertenece, sino a Smithback quien cedió en adopción a adoptadito a este humilde autor, y agrego que Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a su autor respectivo. Utilizo ambas con el fin de ver crecer esta increíble historia.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

 **Tom Riddle, el niño que adoptó su destino**

"Navidad"

-.-

—Mamá ¿Qué haremos hoy? –Tom la veía mientras ella le colocaba el abrigo para salir ese domingo.

Diciembre había entrado con rapidez. Las calles comenzaban a cubrirse de una bella capa de nieve que hacía gritar de emoción a los más pequeños, donde el espíritu navideño adornaba los rostros de todos. Tom aún recordaba lo sucedido en Halloween.

-.-

 _Del cansancio, no pudo percatarse en qué momento habían regresado a casa. Seguía en los brazos de su papá, sintiendo un calorcito que le dejaba adormecido, quieto como gatito. Aún recordaba los sucesos del callejón Diagon, sin un atisbo de miedo._

 _Sin miedo._

 _Aún estaba molesto, no entendía el cómo los magos pretendían que sus acciones fuesen correctas. Lastimaron a sus padres, eso no se los iba a dejar pasar. Pero tenía un inconveniente._

 _No podía tomar el mismo camino._

 _La plática con su padre le había dejado en claro la posición que ambos tenían, y el cómo afectaría su propia vida. Lo curioso fue el no escuchar cosas como: "No nos gustaría tener un hijo así" o "No te educamos para eso" incluso no existió el "Si sigues ese camino te olvidas de nosotros"._

 _Les preocupaba su vida._

 _No hubo rechazo, todo lo contrario. Apelaron a su lógica, la cual su cabeza aceptó a pesar del rencor que les tenía a esos bobos magos; ellos mismos declararon confianza con su juicio, con lo que su cabecita podía generar. Era sorprendente._

 _—Tom, ya descansa ¿De acuerdo? –Su padre le dejó en su cama, pero este no soltaba su suéter. El aludido abrió sus manitas, sorprendido de haberse perdido entre sus pensamientos. Lejos de irse, lo arropó y se quedó sentado a su lado, solo viéndolo._

 _—¿Mamá está bien? –Preguntó, no la había visto._

 _—Ella está bien, solo está cansada así que fue a la cama –Acarició su cabello –Mañana podrás verla sin problemas. –Tom asintió, cubriéndose para dormir. –Descansa, campeón._

 _-.-_

—Iremos a comprar lo que necesitamos para la cena de navidad –Terminó de acomodar su ropa para tomarle de la mano y salir a la calle, mientras Tom balanceaba la cesta de compras. Hermione le vio con cariño.

 _-.-_

 _A la mañana siguiente, se levantó pasado de las diez de la mañana. Bostezó, estirándose para caerse de la cama de lado. Utilizando sus manitas como apoyo, se levantó de un empujón para caer sentado, había olvidado que las tenía vendadas y el dolor le hizo trastabillar. Volvió a levantarse para salir de su habitación, con sus pasos silenciosos debido a que no tenía sus zapatos y caminó hasta llegar a la habitación de sus padres._

 _Abrió la puerta lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido. Recordaba haber visto dos camas separadas en el lugar, pero ahora estaban unidas y ambos dormían juntos. Tom sonrió levemente sin percatarse de ello. Había tenido la necesidad de ver que estaban bien, vivos. No quería perderlos, como casi había pasado en el día anterior._

 _Cerró la puerta luego de salir de la misma manera, silenciosa. Bajó las escaleras y sin pensarlo tanto, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Al estar dentro de ella dirigió la mirada a cada uno de los títulos, sin tener idea de cuál tomar._

 _Sin saber que hacer realmente._

 _Las palabras de su padre resonaban silbantes en su mente, confundiéndolo. Se sentó en la mesa, distraído. Quería entender lo sucedido. Quería entender por qué los magos atacaron a su propia gente. Quería entender como no odiarlos. Quería entender._

 _Pero no podía._

 _Estaba enojado porque atacaron a sus padres. Estaba furioso porque estuvo feliz y casi lograba decirle a ella la tan repetida y ansiada palabra. Quería verla feliz. Lanzó los libros que había en la mesa, al borde del llanto._

 _¿Qué podía hacer?_

 _Levantó su vista nublada por las amenazantes gotas saladas que deseaban resbalarse por sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad, cruzó los brazos hundiendo su rostro en ellos. El miedo era tan real, pero podía más su enojo._

 _Eso fue lo que creyó._

 _No quería perderlos._

 _Sin cambiar de posición, vio hacia el frente, levemente sorprendido. Las lágrimas habían dejado su huella, pero más que cualquier otra cosa, la idea de perderlos lo dejaba vacío, sintiéndose mal. Dolía el pecho solo de pensarlo._

 _Sus sonrisas bobas desapareciendo._

 _Sus chistes que hacía que les diera su reprimenda a modo de broma._

 _Sus pláticas._

 _Sus palabras que lo hacían sentir bien._

 _Sus comidas deliciosas._

 _Sus salidas._

 _Su familia._

 _Todo borrado de un solo hechizo._

 _—¿Tom? ¿Estás aquí? –El rechinido de la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Limpió a manotazos su rostro, su mamá caminando hacia él, con rasguños y heridas ya sanas, pero las marcas… —¿Te sientes bien? Fui a tu habitación y…_

 _—Me siento bien –Sonrió lo mejor que pudo, aún sin desaparecer su seriedad. Hermione lo tomó entre sus brazos, cargándolo. Él no se quejó, solo le dejó ser. Caminaron hasta la cocina donde le dejó sentado, acarició una de sus mejillas mientras le veía. ¿Qué tanto pensaría su mamá? Se preguntó sin dejar de verla._

 _—Harry me contó lo que pasó –Tomó sus manitas entre las suyas, con cuidado de no lastimarle. Tom dirigió su mirada a sus manos y luego hacia ella, confundido. –Sé que tenía que haber sido un buen Halloween para ti, pero hay personas malas en el mundo que no se detienen hasta cumplir sus caprichos…_

 _—Los lastimaron a los dos –Dijo sin tapujos. Hermione guardó silencio, sorprendida. –Pensé que te… perdería, mamá –Sentía un nudo en la garganta al hablar, no quería llorar pero comenzaba a ser inevitable. –Papá me dijo que no odiara pero…_

 _-.-_

—Ahí podremos comprar el pavo –Señaló su mamá al avanzar a la abarrotada carnicería. Tom volteó a verla sin haberle escuchado, preguntando por lo dicho anteriormente. No había querido hacerlo pero el recuerdo de la biblioteca era algo que no podía dejar sin pensarlo. Hermione le llevó dentro donde hicieron fila para comprar lo que necesitaban.

—¿Se necesita un pavo para celebrar la navidad? –Preguntó Tom curioso.

—¿Celebraste la navidad alguna vez? –Preguntó viendo como su pequeño negaba lentamente, sin sentirse ofendido o aludido. –Es una tradición comer pavo o lomo de cerdo, o lo que guste la familia al final. –Vio como el pequeño asentía sin pedir más explicaciones, para pasar a curiosear los tamaños de los pavos.

-.-

 _—No debes –Indicó con seguridad, limpiando sus mejillas húmedas. Su pequeño, quien no temía ni renegaba llamarlos ahora como sus padres cuando en un inicio había sido un acuerdo, quien no se percataba cuando las lágrimas salían, cuando sus emociones eran más fuertes de lo que podía guardar en él. Lejos de regañarlo, apeló a lo que ambos buscaban en él –También me asusté al ver que podía perderte, cuando me defendiste de ese mago malo –Tom recordó sorprendido lo sucedido. –Aunque no lo creas, también quiero odiar a ese mago, pero… si me dejo llevar por ello, posiblemente cometeré una tontería como querer dañarlo y eso sería el comienzo, podría hasta perderte por no seguir la ley, pero más que eso, perdería la oportunidad de verte crecer, amarte y cuidarte hasta que tú desees lo contrario._

 _—¿Aún cuando sea un viejito? –Preguntó inocentemente._

 _—Por supuesto –Rio conmovida. –Sé que es difícil pero lo superaremos juntos, siempre ten en cuenta que puedes hablar con nosotros –La abrazó, sin pensar nada más. –Quiero que seas feliz siendo una persona de bien, que vele por lo bueno. Eres muy listo, mi pequeño._

 _-.-_

Recordó que había pasado como dos semanas con un semblante triste, distraído y muy pensativo. Era como ver a un pequeño adulto, pero no lo dejaba solo. Poco a poco comenzó a platicar un poco más, expresando sus dudas, dejando ese letargo poco a poco.

Hasta ver lo que era ahora.

La tomó de la mano para indicarle un pavo en específico; mediano, fresco y puesto en una bandeja con hierbas debajo. Asintió y lo compró, Tom lo tomó pero se fue al suelo con todo y pavo. Hermione le ayudó a colocarlo en la cesta de mimbre, ocupando un buen espacio en ella. Hizo amago de llevársela, pero Tom la intentó levantar solo.

—Si la llevamos entre ambos será más fácil –Tomaron uno cada lado y caminaron hacia afuera. Tom se sentía satisfecho de ayudar a llevar el pesado pavo. Ella rio viéndole con ternura.

-.-

 _—¿Puedo preguntarles algo? –Los primeros días de invierno, apareció Tom en su habitación a primera hora de la mañana. Estaba nervioso. Ambos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, indicándole que podía preguntar lo que quisiera. —¿Puedo… llamarles mamá y papá?_

 _Ambos se vieron sorprendidos. El niño llevaba un tiempo diciéndoles de ese modo que no pensaron que pediría permiso para ello. Le indicaron que se acercara y este lo hizo. Harry le tomó por debajo de los brazos para alzarlo y sentarlo en su regazo. Hermione se sentó a su lado, viendo como este le despeinaba más de lo que ya estaba._

 _Tom hizo un puchero ante la actitud infantil de su actual papá. Harry rio un tanto más alegre de lo que siempre era._

 _—No sabes lo felices que nos has hecho al escucharte nombrarnos de ese modo –Tom los vio a ambos, esperando que no le estuvieran mintiendo. Solo encontró sus sonrisas bobas, que muy a su gusto eran sus favoritas._

 _—No necesitas permiso para ello –Los vio serio, pensaba que si era necesario. –Eres nuestro hijo y eso te da derecho de llamarnos como gustes, y más si es como mamá y papá._

 _—¿No les molesta? –Preguntó, quería estar seguro. Ambos negaron sin perder ese entusiasmo que sobresalía ante esas palabras._

 _-.-_

—¿Quieres llevarte la canasta de manzanas? Así me llevo el pavo y tú me ayudas con las manzanas –Tom asintió, recibiendo la canasta con las manzanas. Era menos pesada que el pavo pero podía llevarlo solo. Le gustaba ayudar a su mamá.

Era un niño grande que podía ayudar a su mamá.

* * *

Harry caminaba por el pasillo del hospital acompañado de su asistente, un enfermero llamado Boris Hanteleon, quien le dirigía en todos los pendientes del lugar. Ya tenían dos años trabajando juntos, desahogándole bastante trabajo.

Debía revisar con el personal el inventario semanal y mensual de consumo y gastos necesarios, además de abastecer los insumos que requerían, todo lo que se necesitara para una buena atención. Además de tener sesiones con los socios, jefes de área y demás.

Mientras observaba, recordó la importante tarea (que en un momento fue una broma que se tomó seriamente su hijo) sobre comprar el árbol de navidad más frondoso y bello, para que pudieran adornarlo juntos. El recordar su actitud decisiva le hizo pensar en que ya no era una misión lo que estaba cumpliendo.

Pasó de ser una misión a una vida completa.

No se iba a mentir, le había tomado cariño a ese pequeño niño, era muy serio y su antipatía relucía sin esfuerzo, mostrando que desconfiaba de todo el mundo, todo era malo para él. Habían previsto algunos puntos de su ser, pero nunca imaginaron que tanto.

Un pequeño de cinco años los había sorprendido.

Conforme el tiempo, se dieron cuenta que solo era una forma de protegerse, pareciendo que no podrían llegar a su corazón. Pero no fue así. Curiosamente, comenzó a sonreír levemente, eso si, únicamente con ellos, mostrando leves rastros de curiosidad por conocerlos más. Le encantaba cuando intentaba seguir la broma para que Hermione les riñera, viendo cómo se escondía para que no lo viera reírse.

El mayor vuelco de su corazón fue escucharle decir papá.

Adiós al "señor" y "señora".

Que tuvo la iniciativa de llamarles así, y luego que pidiera permiso para hacerlo oficial. Sonrió mientras terminaba de revisar el inventario de la primera bodega, recordando la sensación de ese día.

No podría olvidarla.

Cuando lo escuchó, sintió una felicidad tan intensa que ni le importó aparentar nada. Nunca imaginó que una simple palabra podía hacerle feliz. Y luego escucharle reír de alivio, y que luego se dejara llevar al pronunciarlo varias veces, como si quisiera hacerlo real.

¿Ese iba a ser el destructor del mundo mágico?

"Nuestros corazones se conectaron" sabias y cursis palabras de su esposa. Pero no las negaría. Un pequeño brillante que solo necesitaba una amorosa familia. Solo eso. Ahora anhelaba verlo crecer, que se convirtiera en un buen mago, que fuera feliz.

No en Lord Voldemort.

Aún tenía esa ansiedad, muchas cosas podían cambiar en el camino. Pero quería ser positivo, pese a las circunstancias.

Porque ya no los movía una misión.

Ahora pensaba que faltaba poco para navidad, aún no decidía que regalarle, pero ya lo vería luego del trabajo. Debía ser especial, sería su primer regalo de navidad, que fuese una fecha que pudiera disfrutar, no como lo sucedido en Halloween. Pero ya no pensaría en ello.

Salió a almorzar, a una cafetería muggle. Frente al escaparate tenían un pequeño muñeco vestido de Santa Claus, recordando el vano intento de que Tom creyera en Santa Claus.

-.-

 _Tom juntó sus cejas en un claro hecho de concentración al escucharles narrar sobre un viejo barrigón de traje rojo que bajaba por las chimeneas y viajaba por trineo por todo el mundo en una noche. Ambos habían decidido contarle ya que tenían una educación muggle._

 _—Saben que es imposible ¿No? –Ambos rieron incómodos. –Si el señor es de cuerpo gordo no entra por la chimenea, y no está usando la red flu, los renos no poseen magia y sería imposible mantener el trineo con una pesada carga. Lo único cierto sería la bolsa mágica, mamá me mostró un libro de objetos mágicos y como hechizarlos, pero dudo que pueda meterse más de un millón de juguetes –Harry sacó una pequeña bolsa con monedas que le dio a Hermione, quien sopesó su premio victoriosa. Habían hecho una apuesta._

 _—¿Qué le enseñas al pequeño diablillo? –Preguntó en tono de broma._

 _—Lee, lo que tú no haces –Respondió orgullosa._

 _—Es cierto, leo más que tú, papá –Completó el pequeño. Comenzaron una pequeña riña amistosa._

* * *

La misión de Tom era escoger un buen árbol de navidad, no muy alto o muy bajo, frondoso y que luciera lindo para su hogar. Su padre se lo había encargado, ya que trabajaría hasta noche buena. Yendo de la mano con su mamá, paseaban entre los árboles puestos en el jardín nevado de la tienda que estaba rodeada de un cerco blanco.

—Quiero este –Señaló un árbol mediano, de cuerpo ancho, frondoso y con una punta semi doblada, no más alto que Hermione.

—Por favor, llévelo a esta dirección –El encargado recibió la dirección de su casa, para hacer la entrega.

—¿No lo llevaremos cargado? –Preguntó sorprendido.

—Llevamos muchas cosas, además el árbol es pesado aún para mí –Tom asintió, para seguirle el paso hacia la última parada del día.

* * *

24 de diciembre / 21:30 horas

Tom dormitaba al lado de Hermione, quería estar despierto hasta muy tarde pero el sueño le había vencido. Recibiendo la promesa de despertarle, pudo dormir tranquilo. Con cuidado, le acomodó en el sofá, cubriéndolo con una manta.

Era como ver a un angelito.

Había estado ayudándole con los preparativos de la cena y los adornos de la casa, insistiendo que no los colocara con magia, que él los pondría. Arrastró una caja con adornos por todos lados, la empujaba, la abría, sacaba lo que creía conveniente para ese lugar de la casa y luego la cerraba, dirigiéndose a los lugares vacíos.

No logró terminar, por los lugares altos como la guirnalda de la puerta o pequeños racimos que debían de ir en las habitaciones. Así que los puso ella, mostrándole a Tom como podría hacerlo la próxima vez.

Podía verse una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzar su rostro sin tapujos. Realmente estaba emocionado por la navidad.

—¿Llegué muy tarde? –preguntó Harry al ser recibido por su amiga un par de horas después de que Tom se durmiera.

—No es tarde, aunque Tom ya está durmiendo en la sala –Ambos caminaron hacia la sala para verle dormir.

—¿Cómo ha estado todo? –preguntó al sentarse a su lado, el pequeño dormía profundo.

—Si lo hubieras visto no lo creerías –Sonrió febrilmente –Ayudó en la cocina, decoró parte de la casa, hasta que se cansó y se durmió. No creí que podría emocionarlo tanto la navidad.

—Creo que por fin está viviendo como un niño –Harry le movió levemente, llamándole por su nombre para despertarle. –Vamos Tom, iremos al parque –Le ayudó a sentarse mientras se frotaba los ojitos, intentando espantarse el sueño.

—Traeré los abrigos –dijo Hermione saliendo hacia las habitaciones. Harry se acomodó a su lado, Tom se recostó levemente en él, tranquilo.

—¿Cómo la has pasado? –Preguntó, viéndole bostezar por enésima vez.

—Bonito, todo ha estado bien –Cerró levemente los ojos, presa del cansancio. Harry le levantó con cuidado para sentarle en sus piernas y ver lo adormilado que seguía. No tenía costumbre de estar despierto hasta tan tarde.

—Me alegro, pero no te duermas –Rio mientras Tom hacía mohín. Tocó sus mejillas, palmeándose varias veces. Quería mostrarle que podía estar despierto. –Será por un rato que iremos al parque, hoy estarán el coro con villancicos, y podrás ver la nieve caer.

—¿Luego regresaremos a casa? ¿Qué haremos después?

—Ya veremos luego o no veremos nada –Bromeó.

—Papá –Se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

—Tengo los abrigos –Ambos vieron a Hermione entrar con los brazos ocupados con las prendas. Ella ya estaba lista para salir.

* * *

Como era costumbre en cada noche buena, las personas del lugar se reunían en torno al parque para escuchar al coro que interpretaría las canciones que les harían recordar la maravillosa época de gracia, amor y paz que daba la navidad. Un tiempo para reunirse en familia, celebrar con las amistades y tener ese gesto que eliminaba a los rencores, odios y destrucciones que habitaban continuamente en el corazón de las personas.

Esa noche era especial.

Harry llevaba en brazos a Tom, quien observaba el parque que tenía su plaza con el coro bajo techo cantando fervorosamente. En torno a esta, estaban ya ubicadas las familias junto a sus pequeños, amigos y vecinos, cantando o simplemente moviéndose al compás de las voces.

Había leído varios libros con historias navideñas, sobre las cuales narraban las cotidianidades de las familias: Preparar los adornos, cocinar el pavo, dejar todo listo para esta gran noche. Todo lo hacían con alegría.

Todo lo hacían juntos.

La madre ayudaba a la hija, el hermano menor a la mayor y así sucesivamente. Pero ¿Por qué celebrar la navidad? Terminó preguntándole a su mamá, quien le explicó a detalle. De toda la información recibida solo le interesó una cosa.

El compartir con su familia, el celebrar la vida junto a tus seres queridos y dar gracias por todos los momentos que han pasado juntos.

Tenía un papá muy bueno, algo bobo pero divertido.

Tenía una mamá muy buena, hermosa y muy inteligente.

Sonrió ligeramente, escuchando las palabras que sonaban entre la melodía de los villancicos.

-.-

 _Noche de paz…_

 _-.-_

La primera vez que pudo llamar la casa como su hogar.

-.-

 _Noche de amor…_

 _-.-_

La primera vez que sintió que deseaba llamarles papá y mamá.

-.-

 _Todo duerme alrededor…_

 _-.-_

Suavemente, recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su papá, dejándose llevar por el calorcito que lo invadió sin capricho, protegido y amado por su querida familia.

* * *

31 de diciembre / 12:00 PM

Se había despertado, presa de un extraño sentimiento que no pudo identificar. Se levantó, un tanto preocupado para ver como la ventana de su habitación se abría sola para dejar paso a una sombra que tomó forma.

No era posible.

Era el mismo sujeto que vio en Halloween.

Este le sonrió mezquinamente para transformarse en una pequeña niña de cinco años, de coletas color fuego, mirada voraz, como si fuese propia de un asesino. Llevaba un vestido pomposo, de color amarillo. La niña ni hizo ánimo de acercarse a él, pero sí de verlo de pies a cabeza. Confundido, frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres? –Preguntó de manera autoritaria. Nadie se colaba a su casa solo porque sí y menos él… o ella.

—Tú ya sabes quién soy, pequeño Tom –Se inclinó ante él, estirando su vestido elegantemente en reverencia. Tom respingó. –He de darte mis felicitaciones primero –Regresó a su posición original, mordiéndose el labio, divertida. –Feliz cumpleaños, Tom.

 _Feliz cumpleaños…_

Ese encuentro lo odiaría para siempre.

* * *

¡Y de vuelta a la historia!

Lamentamos profundamente el habernos atrasado con la historia, pero siendo sincero: La inspiración se fue por la borda. Huyó. Murió. Etcétera. A pesar que ya tenía las ideas del capítulo, que ya estaba escrito en un cuaderno, fue completamente terrible el intentar una y otra vez el plasmar las palabras sin que sonara extraño, sin sentido y otros motivos que sobresalen cuando no logras escribir adecuadamente.

Bueno, regresando al tema del capítulo… fuerte el desenlace ¿No? Dirán, ¿Cómo pasó la navidad y su cumpleaños? Oh mis queridos lectores, dejé esos hermosos recuerdos para el siguiente capítulo, que posiblemente tenga muchas más sorpresas que este hermoso capítulo, que por lo que estoy viendo, querrán matarme, pero recuerden que si muero no podré seguir escribiendo y me llevaré el secreto a la tumba (risas). Tiene su porqué, como todo. Ya lo verán.

El ritmo de la historia este…. No prometo nada, pero seguiré escribiendo hasta el final, eso si. Los cinco meses que han pasado sin saber del pequeño y tierno Tom se trabajó hasta dar esta forma, espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero sus comentarios y/o amenazas, ya saben. Me alegra (o nos alegra, recuerden que Tom escribe también) que a pesar de las tardanzas siempre están al pendiente de la historia y eso motiva hasta los cielos. Gracias a todos sus comentarios (que me sorprendieron mucho, más por esa propuesta de fic que fue bastante interesante, si llego a tener un poco más de tiempo pueda que la escriba), sigan escribiéndonos, colocándonos en alertas y favoritos, nos motiva mucho más.

Gracias y espero verles pronto. Feliz semana.


End file.
